Tales of the Hott
by Dark knightress
Summary: Star never had it easy. she's a zombie, she's in high school, her worst enemy is a vampire who wants to kill her AND she just might be a teensy eensy little bit in love with him. Sucky Summary. theres more to it than silliness, trust me. Give it a chance!
1. Survival Guide

_Ok here's a vampie fiction for ya. I uploaded this a long time ago, but then removed it and then i put it back....so enjoy. And don't forget to review dammit!!!!_

* * *

Chapter 1: A few pointers on what NOT to do.

If you're reading this, I'm dead. Well, I mean, I'm not here anymore. It's happened, they've taken me and it's too late. It doesn't have to be too late for you though. Learn from my mistakes and survive. You still have a chance so don't screw it up!

First, let's start of and get to know me.

I'm ugly. Ok yeah, yeah, yeah laugh it up while you can. Remember, ugliness is the root of all problems. Avoid it as much as possible.

Now I am also a zombie, which is not as bad as being ugly but being considered a brain dead waste of flesh isn't exactly flattering either.

I go to 'Which-brick Falls High School'. It's a school for all things supernatural like ghosts and witches and koalas and vampires.

Which brings me to another point: Vampires suck! (every pun imaginable intended) Well the one's in my school anyway.

Everyone is always going on about 'ooh, he's so sexy! They're so hot and vulnerable yet dangerous!'

First of all, all that stuff about vampires is a lie.

They can be in sunlight. If you ask me, they need a little sun in that place where the sun don't shine if you ask me...heh heh heh...

They can too see their reflections! They're always so, 'Hey, Look at me, I'm sooo sexy I can't even look in the mirror!"

Garlic is fine. They just don't like it so they make a big huge deal about being 'allergic' and 'Ooh look at me I'm dying! Please, somebody get my Epee Pen!'

They are not the immortal enemies of werewolves. That's just racist.

And there not immortal. Seriously, how am I supposed to believe that you're immortal when you haven't reached that point yet? Unless you bring me a certificate saying 'CONGRATULATIONS! YOU HAVE REACHED FOREVER' or show me some kind of calendar, I'm not buying it.

All the rest about being super strong and smart and beautiful is true. They all should just bite themselves in the ass and then die...

This leads to the second point about me.

Everyone ignores me and I have no friends. Why? Because the VAMPIRES DON'T LIKE ME!!

They control everything with their dashing good looks and witty comebacks. I tell you, just one day. They're going to be walking down the wrong dark alley…

Oh yeah, the one rule that you must remember when dealing with the vamps in my school: Stay away from Aerrow Hart.

He is like the puppet master of everyone in school. No one exists without his say so. If you go up to him and befriend great. You've got a seat for life in the court of acceptance.

But if you cross him by, Oh I don't know, accidentally blinking one too many times, it's over.

Just stop, close this page and transfer to a new school. He will eat you up and spit you right out and you will be branded a school outcast for the rest of your days. Forget about getting into a good college or opening up an account at the bank.

That was the first of many mistakes that I made. I didn't escape fast enough so I was taken and thrown to the bottom of the pile with the rat people and the janitor.

I remember that day like it was, maybe, 3 years ago? Maybe?

I don't know, anyways…

So there I was. Young. Innocent. So much potential. Just a freshman, ready to start the beginning of my life. It was lunchtime and I was wandering the halls, trying to find something to do. Suddenly, I hear a sigh and noticed somebody up ahead. That somebody was really hot, if you know what I mean. So of course, I saw this as an opportunity to gain a friend and a trophy. The moment any girl saw me with him they'd be jealous like an ant to a …thing. And, you know, I'd have friendship and crap.

.

"Hey," I said. "You new here?"

First mistake. I hope you're taking notes.

"Uh…yeah. I'm Aerrow.' He said with a low mumble-y voice, like a kid with no self confidence.

"Cool, I'm Starling. Doing anything particularly interesting?"

"Not really…just trying to find the way to the roof. Heard they never lock the door."

"Cool," I said again. "Mind if I tag along?"

He shook his head with the hint of a smile on his face.

We talked as we went to the roof and had a jolly good time there and from that moment on had a wonderful friendship.

We talked went to each others houses, the works. We were this close to going out, I tell you!

I could've been the envy of every girl at school.

Sweet, sweet victory

Then it happened. The fight that turned the whole world upside down.

I was at his house watching one of those stupid talk shows. The topic today was about vampire life crises.

If something happened to a vampire and they needed someone to feed off of thus making them their eternal mate, who should they ask and would they do it.

I don't remember the exact details but there are some curses that make a vampire need bit of blood from the person they love most. But the cost is that the person has to become a vampire also. I think.

I'm not sure; you can never trust those stupid talk shows.

Anyways it just happened that we were sitting their alone, for Aerrow's parents had gone to work and his brother was out doing something.

"Hey, Starling. If I was ever sick like that would you let me bite you?"

You are now looking at the immortal words that ruined my life and civilized society as we know it.

"Um…" I took some time answering because it was a trick question. If I said yes, it would imply that I was ready to spend an eternity with a certain vampire. If I said no, well you get the idea.

Unfortunately, the hesitation did it.

"You have to think about it?" Aerrow asked incredulously.

"Well, it's a big decision. I like you but I don't like you that much."

I clapped my hand over my mouth as I realized what I had said.

Aerrow narrowed his eyes at me. "Don't like me that much, huh? Fine I don't like you either. Want me to walk you to the door?"

His immaculate politeness irritated me and I was racking my brain for a suitable comeback.

Finally I came up with one that sounded so good in my head but once I said them I literally felt the world stop and gasp.

"Don't bother because I never liked you. The only reason I hung out with you was because I felt sorry for you!"

Now so far in your notes you should have all the mistakes I made and that whopper up there written in red ink.

After leaving his house and, inadvertently, all of society never to return I went to my house to cry and eat triangle-cut sandwiches.

Now, I know what you're thinking. 'Why not go and apologize?' 'Just swallow your pride and apologize!' 'Mehmah blooblah apologize'

WELL IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE!

Don't you understand? He's gone! The vampires won't let me near him! They'll just tie my legs with cement blocks; drop me in a lake and then place bets on how fast it takes me to get back up to the surface!

Man I hate them.

You're probably wondering what I did to get the vampires so mad that they had to 'get me'.

Well, it all happened during Magic Recipient Class. It's a class were those of us that supposedly have magic in us go and try to control it and stuff.

It turns out that Aerrow has the power of ice and I have to power of…breaking everything I did or didn't touch. Phones, computers, people, you name it. I was lucky though. Some people got the power of 'Carnal Desire'.

Well anyways, it's not like our powers matched or anything, it's just that someone -no make that everyone- hates me and wants to ruin my life. So, surprise, surprise I got partnered up with *drum roll please* Aerrow Hart! Yay!

Coincidence? I think not. My teacher hates me.

Oh, and don't go thinking that this is one of those typical stories where we have to fight some kind of growing attraction in a comical environment. Oh no, it could _never_ be that easy for me.

Because of that partnership I had to contend with: Aerrow's scores and troops of stupid murderous fan girls (Or should I say 'fang' girls. Ha-ha-ha…ha…ok), his stupid self control problems, That STUPID talk show, weeks of horrible totally-not-worth-it humiliation, and of course the internship at the castle of Count Dracula!!

No, I'm just messing with you. We really had to do some kind of summer camp job thing for losers.

Oh the horror.

There is probably more that I forgot, but anyway that's my life in a nutshell. Well, my life until they got me!! Oooh!! If you wanna know more to survive life in Which-Brick Falls you better come back and read. Or face your doom. Your choice.

* * *

_Review Review Review!!!!!!! _


	2. If you can't say something good

_Hello, People of Computers! I have come to rectify something! And post a new chapter! But mostly rectify something!_

_Ok in the last chapter, that last confusing paragraph is supposed to be like:_

Because of that partnership, I had to contend with: Aerrow's scores and troops of murderous fan girls (Or should I say 'fang' girls. Ha-ha-ha…ha…ok), his stupid self control problems, That STUPID talk show, weeks of horrible totally-not-worth-it humiliation, and of course the internship at the castle of Count Dracula!!

_I added a coma right after partnership. I wanted it to sound like she was saying 'Since I was now hanging around with Aerrow, I had to deal with blah blah blah.'_

_Sorry if it was confusing before, and thanks for telling me!_

_Ps. On the bottom, you will find that the chapter just cuts off. I'll explain down there._

_Let's get it on!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2: When mocking someone, make sure they can't hear.

The next day was not a happy day for me. For those of us in magic class, we were exempt from classes the whole day in order to perfect our magic making skills.

It turns out I _didn't _have the power to break everything I touched. Instead it was the power to spoil every thing I touched. For instance, bananas no longer had a special place in my heart.

Luckily it was something that I could turn on and off voluntarily. Unless I was under severe emotional distress. That is when things tend to start getting freaky.

Speaking of 'getting freaky', my day started doing just that right when I walked into the classroom. It was empty except for the teacher, Mr. Hopkins.

Now let me tell you a little something about Mr. Hopkins.

He hates me.

Why?

I know not.

And that's all I have to say about Mr. Hopkins.

Anyways, the moment I walk in, he starts.

"Starling. Late as usual. I arranged to have a separate room for you and Aerrow. You see, due to Aerrow's dangerous and somewhat, it was my top priority to protect the other students from any wayward blasts that happened to come their way. I mean, we wouldn't want any of them getting _killed_, now would we? And besides, your magic isn't all that tamed yet you know because-"

And as he said that I could've sworn, for a split second, that I felt my heart beat which is a strange thing when you're dead.

"K-k-killed? I could get killed?!" I cut him off, my voice started rising in a shrill angry pitch. "You're going to lock me in a room with the anemic son of the Devil so you can protect the OTHER STUDENTS?!?! Well I don't know who the hell you think I am, Mr. Hopkins but F.Y.I, I'M NOT SUPERMAN!!"

And on and on I went, stomping my feet and waving my arms in the air, totally unaware of the disgruntled look growing on his face.

Suddenly, I heard a loud piercing scream coming from the doorway. I whipped around to see a most peculiar sight. Emma Berkley was standing amidst a mass of peeling paint, dirty thin plastic and rotting wood.

I turned around slowly to face Mr. Hopkins.

"As you were saying, Starling?"

"Well, I totally and completely understand why the welfare of my fellow students is as important as anything and so I'll be off."

And off I went. Down the stairs, past the boilers, through the stables and into the secret room of concealment.

It is a big room with various pieces of garbage around that are supposed to serve as 'shields' and 'hidey-holes'.

To my surprise, Aerrow was already their waiting, with his back to me.

I stood there for a while, waiting for him to respond to my presence which I was sure he was aware of.

"Um, hey Aerrow; Ready to train?"

Silence.

"…Aerrow?"

"The anemic son of the Devil?"

Oh, crap.

"Bloodsucking belly crawling leech?"

"What? Who said that? It wasn't me, that's for sure!"

Yes. Yes it was.

"Some psychotic natural born killer?"

"Okay, no seriously. I did not say that."

How in the world did he hear all that? We're like 7 stories below the school.

He slowly turned around and I noticed that his eyes were glowing a very strange icy blue color. I mean, the fact that they were glowing was a problem all in itself, but the color was very…nice!

Yes, yes, I know. Inappropriate thought at an inappropriate time, but honestly, can you blame me? He's hot! What do you want me to do? Like a not hot guy?

But then again, there was the problem with the sudden drop in temperature and the ice blocks forming on each of his hands. Oh yeah, and he was growling at me with his fangs fully exposed.

"You want a psychotic natural born killer? I'll show you a psychotic natural born killer!"

And with that, he began flinging very hard hailstones in my general direction.

Now, I don't know if he was just messing with me or if he was a really bad shot, but whatever it was I'm thankful. A hailstone to the brain would have killed me or did something to me that was just as bad.

I jumped behind a large car door for protection, all the while crying out pleas of 'Oh come on, can't you take a joke?' and "I'm sorry! Dear Lord, I'm sorry, just stop and give me a chance to explain!"

The tips of the stones began to dent my car door and they didn't look all that pleasant.

At that moment, I got an idea. If he was using his powers, why couldn't I? Two can play at that game, right? Fight fire with fire, right?

Wrong.

Dead Wrong.

I tentatively touched the car door and saw it begin to deteriorate. Which wasn't good by the way. My only form of protection was slowly beginning to rust and cave in on itself.

The moment his eyes met mine, a cruel smile spread across his face. The hailstones turned into very sharp dagger looking icicles.

I ran like a madwoman across the room, looking for any form of shelter. Unfortunately, everything I went near began rot and so I was left backed up in a little corner, begging on my hands and knees for mercy.

When Aerrow saw that I was cornered, he stopped throwing icicles, and advanced upon with a large ice dagger instead.

"I'm sooooooorrrrryyyy!!! How could I have known you would hear?!? Pleaeaeaeaeaeaease!!! "

His smile grew bigger and I felt the adrenaline rushing through my body. Then I got a stupid idea. An idea so stupid I almost went blind, but I had no choice. It was either try it or stop existing.

"Aerrow, I swear if you do whatever you're thinking about doing, I'll never talk to you again!"

And miracles of miracles, he stopped. He actually stopped when I said this even though we never talk.

The glow in his eyes died down and he dropped the ice dagger. I tried to stand up to make a speedy getaway, but when I did, a shooting pain went through my leg. Somehow, an icicle found its way between my Achilles tendon and my ankle bones. Whoops, the ice dagger fell straight into my leg.

Dark purple blood began to seep from the wound and pool around my foot.

His eyes widened as he saw my ankle. "I-I…" His finger's hovered around my foot, as if he was afraid to touch it.

I rolled my eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, that's OK. Apology accepted."

He looked down at his hands with what almost looked to be tears in his eyes. Aerrow was always very sensitive, I mean that was partly the reason we weren't friends anymore. We sat in silence for a while. Him, twiddling his thumbs and crying, me slowly bleeding all over the floor.

"Okay, if I lose all my blood, then there are going to be some serious problems involving a long needle being inserted into my spinal cord. Can you please go away so I don't have to worry about you going ape again as I drag myself to the nurse?"

He looked up, startled. "Wait. I-"

"Oh, puh-lease. Don't give me that Mr. I'm so popular. I have never done a single thing to bother you in your perfect world of popularity, and yet along with being at the bottom of the social order, I have to be tortured everyday for no apparent reason!"

And again I was off, yelling and waving my arms in the air, but this time I didn't have time to start rotting things. A white hot pain went through my leg, and I noticed that Aerrow was squeezing my ankle with a look of utter loathing on his face.

"Shut up," he hissed. "I know what I did and even then you couldn't even come to me and say something. Anything! I waiting for you to just talk to me for a while, it didn't even have to be an apology and you couldn't even manage that? You probably enjoyed all the attention."

Have mood swings much?

My eye twitched involuntarily as I listened. "You did all that just for my attention? THAT'S WHAT PHONES ARE FOR! You know what? Enough. I'm not going to listen to anymore of this. Good bye."

And with all the dignity I could muster, I dragged myself to the door.

I was making pretty good time to, if it weren't for a giant ice wall that got in my way.

"What the-? Get that thing out of my way."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm not letting you leave until you apologize."

"Uh, yeah right. Remove that thing. Now."

"Apologize first and you can do all the crawling you want." He had on an imperious look on his face.

"I said –YEOW!"

Before I go on, I just want to say that I never in my life uttered an exclamation such as the one above. Aerrow had somehow gotten the ice to form a very tight hold around my ankle and it was getting tighter by the second. By this time you all would've probably guessed that Aerrow was not actually the nicest kid.

"Apologize or I'll tear the whole thing off."

And for those of you who don't know, having your foot torn off is a very terrible thing. Just imagine someone slamming a huge hammer on your ankle until it was just a pile of bloody mush.

"You're bluffing."

The ice anklet got tighter to the point where I thought the tips of my toes would blow off.

"OK, OK, OK, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! JUST TAKE IT OFF!!"

The ice melted off and the big wall crumbled into tiny pieces. I would've taken that moment as my getaway if it weren't for the sobs that were racking through my body.

Seriously, my ankle was hurting badly.

* * *

_Ok, I know this is weird because it just cuts off immediately, But I want to try something new._

_Ready?_

_I have 2 endings for this chapter and I'm going to upload both of them inside another chapter. _

_Yay! 2 chapters in 1 day! Hooray! _

_If you don't get it now, it'll all explain itself in the next chapter._


	3. Alternate Universe!

_Here are the alternate endings for that other chapter. I'm giving you a chance to choose one. I'm warning you though; if you choose the first ending this story will end immediately. I will post 1, maybe 2 more chapters and then I might stop updating altogether. _

_If you choose the second ending, there is a big chance the story will continue and maybe even be enjoyable. I will also post the ending for the first alternate ending, just in case you are curious and then continue on with this one._

_You see, the reason I wrote the second ending was because the first one was giving me serious writer's block. _

_Let's get it on!

* * *

  
_

**ALTERNATE ENDING 1:**

Seriously, my ankle was hurting badly.

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? I hate you!" I sobbed.

Suddenly a pair of icy hands was on my neck. Then they reached up to my cheeks and turned all the tears into perfect little raindrops.

"Yes. This _is_ how I wanted it. With you giving me your full attention. I really didn't want us to stop being friends."

He stared at me with those big blue weeping eyes of his and I suddenly remembered what I thought earlier about his eyes, and like any good person I seized the opportunity and kissed him.

I know. I was just as surprised as you are. I knew it was wrong, but it felt oh so right.

Immediately the atmosphere changed and everything began warming up. The ice wall chunks melted causing a big pool of water to swirl around our bums.

He pulled away quickly with his face as red as a beet and a guilty look on it. I felt his pulse through his arms beating 100 miles an hour.

For some reason, I didn't feel shocked at all. Just surprised. Maybe it was the fact that I had lost almost all my blood.

We looked at each other for a moment, then it happened again, but this time he started it.

It's not like we were strangers so don't go and start calling me a whore or anything.

Everything was going well until he bit me.

Yes, you read right! He bit me and that is always a bad thing when you are a vampire.

I jumped a little and pulled away to check my lip. It was bleeding pretty badly.

"Do you have a tissue or something?"

He didn't answer, and I looked up to find him staring avidly at the blood. I smacked my forehead once I noticed that he had some of my blood on his lips too.

"Okay, now Aerrow. I need you to calm down just a tad. Please. Remember, I'm injured. I need to go get help. Why don't you just turn around for a bit and count to 10? That sounds nice doesn't it?"

He slowly began to advance towards me, still staring at my bloody lip.

For some reason, at that moment, I thought I had superhuman powers. Why? I don't know, but I thought I could make a lightning quick dash to the door with an injured leg and out of shape body.

Naturally, I was caught.

The moment I moved he grabbed me, and pinned me to the floor.

To the untrained eye it would seem like something vulgar was going on, but it was actually something very beautiful, or so the TV says.

Because for those of you that didn't notice, this is what that Talk Show was talking about. The magical moment when the body loses control and jumps into a land of eternal bliss and rainbows or some crap like that.

Suddenly the unthinkable happened.

The door opened and in walked Isabel Fortune, a very, very, _very_ angry girl I had seen hanging around Aerrow sometimes.

The moment she saw what was going on, she opened her mouth and let out an ear shattering, blood curdling siren scream of "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" For that was exactly what she was: A siren. Oh and did I mention that she's Aerrow's girlfriend?

I violently tried to get Aerrow's attention so he could get off of me and spare me any further pain, but he was in his own little world friendship and puppies and blood.

Finally, I had gotten enough. My mind was spinning with the thoughts of what Isabel was going to do to me and it was too much for my own imagination. That chick was crazy.

I roughly pushed Aerrow off and turned his bloody face towards Isabel.

His eyes opened wide as his brain registered what had happened, what is happening, and what is going to happen.

"Uh… hey Isabel. Great seeing you…again….what? What's that? Coming! …Sorry, I think someone's calling me. Got to go."

And off he went, leaving me alone with a mashed foot and Isabel Fortune, An angry nut job and Aerrow's soon to be ex-girlfriend.

* * *

**ALTERNATE ENDING 2:**

Seriously, my ankle was hurting badly.

"Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted? YOU BROKE MY FOOT!! I hate you!" I sobbed.

For a split second, I saw something a weird in his eyes. Something that could've resembled remorse…almost.

He got up and gave me an evil smile. "Yes. In fact, I'm so happy I might just let you live…for now."

And with that he walked away leaving me alone in a very cold sublevel basement thing.

"Dammit!" I yelled, for my cell phone did not get service down here in the bowels of the earth.

I sat there for a while, trying to figure out what to do. Alone, at the bottom of the earth with no service…I could always call Aerrow…NO! NO! HE NEARLY KILLED ME!

The blood began to seep towards my bottom. Ew, blood stains.

After about 10 seconds, the decision was clear. I knew what I had to do.

"AERROW!!"

He zipped back into the room and was by my side in less then 5 seconds. "You called?"

How dare he be so nonchalant about all this! It was like he didn't even remember what he did!

"I need your help." I said quietly. I was humiliated enough as it was. Didn't need to go shouting it out to the heavens.

He gave me a confused look and bent closer. "Wait, what? I didn't quite catch that."

I rolled my eyes. "I said I need your help."

He bent really close to my face. "What? You need what now?"

"HELP! I NEED YOUR HELP!" I yelled in his ear.

He withdrew quickly. "Ouch," he said while wiggling a finger in his ear. "No need to shout."

Hm…a lot of double u's in that last sentence.

I looked down and grimaced. In one foul swoop, he managed to destroy my whole day and any future I might have had as a track star. Not that I was in the best shape, but still!

And you see what I was talking about? I didn't do anything to him, and look where I ended up!

Mark my words, if you ever see anything that even sounds like the name Aerrow Hart, BURN IT. Do it while you still have the chance and your ankle!

"So, you need help, huh? And from me no less! Well this is an odd turn of events, isn't it? Just moments ago you were telling me that you hate me and _now_ you're sitting at my feet practically begging me to fulfill your desires. Oh and believe me I know a thing or two about desires…"

And on and on he went, talking about absolutely nothing for a very long time. After he said the word 'odd' I zoned out.

"Who are you talking to!?" I yelled after about 5 minutes. "I said I needed your help, not a monologue from Shakespeare!"

He gave me a startled look, as if he forgot I was sitting here. "Fine, but you have to do something for me."

"What?" I asked annoyed and tired. "I just need you to call someone to get me. Why can't you just do that without causing problems? You don't even need to be in the room! You can just leave, and go do whatever you were doing before you decided to mutilate me!"

"Just like you left me?!" He yelled as he swooped very close to my face with lightening speed. "You see, I hold grudges. Ah, I bet you weren't counting on that. No one, and I mean NO ONE brushes Aerrow Hart off. I've been waiting for a loooong time to get you back for what you did and now that its here I'm going to savor every. Last. Second."

I looked at him like he was crazy and leaned back a bit.

"Ooookay, Mr. Crazy-Pants. First of all,I didn't brush you off…I just told you that you weren't good enough for anyone to love….And didn't you already get me back? A few minutes ago? With the foot and the ice and the 'Say you're sorry!'?"

He smiled and sat down in front of me. "Heh, of course not. That would be letting you off waaay to easy, don't you think? But back to business. You want me to help you? You have to do something for me."

I sighed and looked up at the sky. Why, oh why did things like this always happen to me? Couldn't I just have one break? Please?

"Alright. What is it?"

He smiled wider and licked his lips. "When you get back from the hospital, at lunch I want you to go in front of everyone and say, "I'm totally in love with Aerrow Hart and would do anything for him, even though I know he would never go out with someone like me, cause I SUCK!"

I closed my eyes and felt my body convulse in dry sobs. It just wasn't fair.

"Fine. Whatever you want. Just please, call a doctor."

He gave me a quizzical look. I suppose he thought I would put up more of a fight.

Any other day, I would've, but as you can see, this was not any other day.

* * *

_Alright, there they are. The first story ending has about one more chapter and then it ends._

_The second story ending has an indefinite amount of chapters._

_Tell me if its confusing, and I'll message you and try to explain._

_I have a veeeery confusing way of thinking._

_Anyways  
_

_Choose which one you want and_

_See you next time! _


	4. Ending and Beginning

_Alright, here is the next chapter. Since some people wanted to see the first __**and**__ second thingies I decided to just put the end of the first one up and then continue with the second, that way everyone will be happy!_

_Let's get it on!

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3: Why can't we be friends?...Oh yeah, now I remember.

Due to the horribly one-sided beating I received the previous day, I was allowed one 'Get out of Jail for a day' card from Mr. Hopkins to stay home. Unfortunately my partner had to come over in order to do some kind of minor practice thing. How I was supposed to that while being totally bedridden was beyond me, but Mr. Hopkins decreed it! And by God, that's how it will be.

I had lain in bed, occasionally looking out the window anxiously for my guest.

Against my begging and pleading, my parents decided it would be fine if they left me alone. They said they would send someone to check up on me later on, but I doubted it. Its not that they are bad people, it's just that they are forgetful. They have better things to do than wonder why their daughter came home on a stretcher, like landing a very important and special business deal. Go get 'em mom and dad!

At about 3:00 I saw a familiar person walking down my block. After praying all day, that the next person walking down wouldn't be him, God decided I wasn't worth all the trouble.

Aerrow sauntered up to my front door looking disgustingly gorgeous, as usual, and rang the bell.

Earlier that morning, my dad had decided to install an automatic door monitor thing, where I could talk to the person via intercom and then ring them in, just like in an apartment.

"Who is it?" I rasped through the intercom. Isabel had nearly crushed my larynx with her bare hands, so now I had a sore throat. I don't know why I was asking who it was, maybe she broke my brain too.

"Open up," he said blandly. He really didn't seem excited to be here.

I buzzed him in, and listened to his foots steps traveling toward my door. It was just like being in some kind of messed up horror movie.

There was a knock at my door and he walked in with a scowl on his face and a stack of books in his hands.

"I didn't say 'Come in'." I said.

He shot me a hair-raising glare as he plopped down on my rolling computer chair. "Don't start with me. I've had a bad day, thanks to _you_."

I gave him a confused look. "Thanks to _me_? Oh, I'm so flattered. Tell me, how did I pull off such a feat?"

Okay, okay, I know I was pushing my luck, but still! It was so fun watching his eyes slowly shift from blue to green and then back again.

He rolled his eyes, "Just forget it."

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time.

"So…" I began.

He didn't answer. Instead he chair around so his back was facing me, which freaked me out a bit. The last time he didn't talk with his back facing me I ended up…well, here.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" I asked, trying to make a stab at conversation.

"None of your business."

Then more uncomfortable silence.

After growing bored of staring at my hands and the back of his head, I tried again.

"I forgive you for nearly eradicating me from the earth, if that makes you feel any better."

Aerrow whipped around in the chair and stared at me with eyes that were fully green now.

"Forgive me? FORGIVE _ME?!"_

I was starting to get more than a little freaked out now. "Yes?"

"I should kick your ass for that right now!" he yelled while jabbing an accusatory finger at me.

"Oh please," I said, forgetting any fear I had. "Your girlfriend already did that for you yesterday!"

"For the last time she's not my girlfriend!" he yelled while throwing his hands in the air likes he's heard it all before.

"Oh, really? 'Uh, hey Isabel I'm going to go now while I let you beat a poor innocent bystander to a bloody pulp.'" I said in a stupid sounding deep voice.

"Innocent!? So now you're an innocent bystander? Of course, you always have to be the victim, don't you?" he said while turning the chair back to face the wall.

"What else could I be?" he was really getting on my nerves. "First you torture me for 6 months, then you break my leg and then you sic your girlfriend on me!"

He chuckled a bit after I said that.

"What's so funny?"

The chair rocked from side to side. "Oh nothing, I just think its funny how you skipped that whole between part."

The blood slowly began rising to my face with forgotten embarrassment.

"W-what 'between time'? You mean the part where you stabbed me in the ankle, because I certainly remember that."

He didn't say anything, but kept swinging the chair.

"Or, do you mean the part where you harassed me for a totally undeserved apology?"

Yes, I know. I was fanning to fire, but honestly, what would you have done in my situation?

"No. I mean the part where you kis-"

"LA-LA-LA-LA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!" I yelled with my hands over my ears.

Aerrow turned to me with a slightly hurt look on his face. "Oh, so you're going to forget that happened to?" he said with a strangely weak voice.

I saw that he was dangerously to going into one of his sulky, brooding, let's-try-to-crush-Star's-ankle-with-ice moods, so I quickly decided to be the bigger man….boy…girl.

"Ok, ok look. Let's just talk about this in a civilized mature manner. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for being mean, I'm sorry your sad, and I'm sorry" -big sigh here- "for kissing you. Let's just forget it ever happen, put this whole stupid rivalry thing behind us, and be friends. Ok?"

He looked at me suspiciously. "And why should I do that? I was doing just fine without you. This would probably just ruin things for me."

And for some reason that really hurt. Just imagine being told someone doesn't want to be your friend just 'cause there's a large possibility that you might ruin any chance of them showing their face in public again.

"Oh. I see. Well then, you can go now. I want to be alone now. Oh, and pass me those painkillers on your way out, please. My throat is beginning to throb."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you ok?"

I turned to him with a big fake grin on my face. "Oh sure. After being told I'm a social pariah, and everything I come in contact with will suffer a similar fate, I'm just peachy-keen. Can you get me the painkillers please? My body's beginning to ache."

"Come on, I didn't say that. I was just, you know, making an observation." He mumbled while looking down at his hands.

"That's great; you can observe everything you want. Outside. Painkillers please." Seriously though. I was in a lot of pain.

"Don't be like that. I didn't mean it that way."

"Of course. I know exactly how you meant it. My pills are right behind you on that nightstand."

All of a sudden, the room became a lot colder. It's not like I didn't expect him to go ape on me again, but it was still kind of unnerving.

"Fine. I'm sorry too. Are you happy now?" he said, which was eerily reminiscent to something I said earlier, wasn't it?

I shook my head and smiled at him. "It's fine. You don't have to apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong. It was all my fault and I understand that you don't want anything to do with me anymore. Who could blame you? Right behind you. The bottle that has my name on it."

He looked at me for a while, like he was thinking really hard about something.

"I…I'm sorry," he finally said with a serious genuine tone. "You didn't deserve those things and I apologize."

We stared at each, trying to think of something else to say. It was turning into one of those mushy, greeting card moments.

I looked away first. "It's ok…can you pass me my pills now?"

Aerrow smiled halfheartedly and handed them to me.

"So…are we going to start from the beginning now, or something?" he asked.

"What beginning? It never ended….Whoa. That was deep."

"Totally…you wanna go watch TV?"

* * *

Alternate story thing 2!!

* * *

Later that day….

I lay on the hospital bed flipping through the channels. My leg was in a cast and I think the nurse stole my watch.

My room was small with only one bed, a TV, a bathroom and nothing else. This had to be the absolute worse day of my life.

The tears began building up in my eyes as all the channels showed nothing but fuzzy screens. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair!

My sobs rang out through the room and down the hall waking every person from here to Timbuktu. I closed my eyes and prepared to go to sleep when I suddenly heard a low voice near my ear.

"Stop your blathering, will you. Other people are trying to get some sleep! This is a hospital for crying out loud!"

I sat up immediately and looked around. No one was there.

"Oh great…I'm going crazy."

"What are you going on about?" I felt a slight pressure on the bed and when I looked up there was a young boy of about 12 leaning on it.

"AH! GREMILIN!" I yelled, and started kicking him off the bed.

"Will you shut up!" he hissed while smacking my legs. Suddenly, the two buckles on the side of the bed levitated and then wrapped themselves around my legs.

I stared at him with a startled look on my face. "How did you do that? What did you just do?"

He smiled and looked at his nails. "Nothing a simple minded dolt like you could understand."

"Dolt? Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say, little boy." I said.

"Little boy? LITTLE BOY?!" He yelled which erupted into a fit of coughs.

"I'll have you know" Cough "That I'm 13 and a half years old!"

"Are you OK?" I asked and passed him a cup of water that magically appeared on my table. Before I handed it to him, I realized that it magically appeared and spilled it all over the floor.

"You're such an idiot!" He yelled another one appeared in his hands.

"But the cup! It-it just appeared!" I stammered while pointing to it frantically on the floor.

"No duh, it appeared! I'm a magician! That's what I do!"

My mind suddenly clicked. "Wait…magician? Hey, I know who you are! You're teen prodigy magician Lirr the Extraordinary! I saw one of your performances when you were just a widdle baby! You were sooo cute! Yes you were, yes you were!" I cooed in baby talk.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. "I am not a 'widdle baby' and I am not cute! I'm 13 and a half years old, dammit!"

"Hey, watch your language!"

His face began to turn a steady red that looked like it was about to pop.

Lirr took two deep breathes like he was trying to calm himself down. "You are so lucky that I'm in a good mood. Just keep it down, ok?" He said before walking out.

"Wait," I yelled before he was out of earshot. "What are you in for anyway?"

Lirr looked at me as if deciding whether to tell me or not.

"Well, I was chasing one of my assistants around and I tried to shoot at him, but he dodged and the blast hit a glass and then it me. Now I have the plague."

"Oh…I see," I said while slowly backing away. "Well, he must've done something really bad for you to want to give him the plague."

He looked down thoughtfully. "You're telling me. I specifically asked for hot cocoa not hot _chocolate…_"

I stared at him, and he stared at me.

"Ok…Well bye now." I said before rolling over in my bed.

I still felt his presence in the room after I turned around.

"Well?" he asked. "What about you?"

"Oh, nothing. I did nothing….I fell. Yeah, that's it. I fell."

The whole story was way too personal for me to tell to some random crazy kid.

He looked at me skeptically. "No seriously. What happened?"

"I just told you! Nothing. I fell down the stairs." I said in an annoyed way.

"No you didn't! You're lying! I just know you're lying!"

"No I'm not! How dare you! You don't even know me. I told you that I fell down the stairs and that's what happened! Gosh, such an annoying little brat…" I hissed. He was really getting on my nerves.

There was silence as I heard his breathing steadily increase, like some demented tea kettle. "Brat, hmm? Well let's see you how _annoying_ you find this!" he whispered to himself.

I turned around to look at. "Why are you still in my room?"

He just smiled at me. "Why are you in the hospital?"

I rolled my eyes, "For the last time, I was talking to my Magic Recipient teacher about a kid I know and I was calling him a lot of really bad things and then he beat me up after class…wait, what?" I said dazed. For some reason, every thing just came out. It was like my words weren't under my control.

"Really? I thought you said it was nothing," Lirr taunted.

"I was lying," I said immediately. "Wait, no I was…yes. Yes I was. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"I just cast a truth telling spell on you. Now you have to tell the truth FOREVER!" he laughed maniacally.

My heart dropped down into my stomach and was burnt by the acid. "What?"

"You heard me, little miss liar pants. Now you will have no choice but to tell the truth. That's what you get for lying. I gave you a chance and you blew it."

I stared at him. "NURSE!!"

He looked at me in horror. The head nurse for this floor was a large, gruesome woman with a thicker moustache than my grandpa. Nurse Auld, she was called and she hardly ever spoke. Her main job was to make sure the patients stayed in bed, All. The. Time. I had to go the bathroom earlier, but she caught me and I _swear _she nearly ate me.

Nurse Auld appeared in my doorway like an angel sent from heaven to deliver punishment and doom upon the heads of the normal. "Oh lord…" Lirr whispered.

She picked him up by the scruff of his neck, opened her mouth wide like a boa constrictor and then GULP! Swallowed him whole.

You thought I was lying about the eating part didn't you?

Well I wasn't.

I couldn't even if I wanted to.

Suddenly I remembered something. "Wait! I need him to reverse the spell!" But it was too late. They were both gone.

This was going to be a loooong lifetime.

* * *

_That's all folks!_

_Hoped you liked the ending of the first one and the next chapter of the second one._

_Don't forget to review!  
_


	5. You loooove me, you want to kiiiill me!

_Oh wow, I can't believe I actually updated. I was suppose to give up long time ago. Anyways, with your gentle and bountiful reviews I might just find the will to put up another chapter. _

_Read on!  
_

* * *

For the next couple of days, I kept my mouth shut. No talking, humming, nodding, whistling, nothing. Anything that might require me to make an honest answer fell upon deaf ears. On the last day, when I was supposed to be discharged the Doctor came to ask me a few questions.

"Now Miss Starling, I understand you don't want to talk. Well that's ok, but we here at the hospital like to make sure all our patients are happy and healthy when they leave. Tell me, Are you happy and healthy? Cause if you feel like you need a couple of days off here, just to rest we will help you."

I smiled. This was exactly what I had been waiting for. A way to stay in this hospital forever and never leave. Ever. School and puberty would just have to wait in the lobby.

"Is that a yes? Well good. All you have to do is answer this question: Are you healthy?"

Crap. During the few weeks I was in the hospital, I healed completely. I couldn't say no, because that would've been a lie and I couldn't say yes, because I didn't want to go home! So instead, I tried this sort of nodding shaking thing with my head.

The doctor looked at me in a confused way. "I'm sorry honey, but I'm going to need a verbal answer."

"Um…noooyesssmmmm…yea-rrrrrrno…mhm yea." I said. I tried so hard to say no, but all I got was a retarded look from the nurse, and a hurried goodbye from the doctor who left the room.

Perfect.

They sent me home without so much as a 'Come Back Soon' or a lollipop. I reached home at about 6 and it was already getting pretty cold. Forecast said it would snow soon which sucks because I hate snow. As a matter of fact, I hate winter and anything cold. There's something about the way you can never be warm enough no matter how many covers you pile on.

Next morning, it was school time. Something I had been dreading for the past 2 weeks.

Weird thing was, though I had been thinking about this all week, it was like no one even knew I was gone.

"Miss Starling, late as usual. Two weeks late as a matter of fact. You're going to be training in the Sky Course Today. Let that be a lesson to you."

"But-but, look! I have a note! I was in the hospital! Don't you remember?" I yelled.

The Sky Course was even worse than the underground one. It was this sort of floating island thing in the sky, and if you fell off…well. Let's just say that's the end of you.

"No excuses, Star. Your partner has been waiting patiently. You should be happy that someone as advanced as he would want still want to work with someone as tardy and inexperienced as you."

"Did you just call me retarded?"

"Sky Course! Now!"

I cried as I walked up the stairs trying to think if I said anything that might warrant a beat down today.

_Damn, what if he thinks I called __**him**__ a retard? And I just got out of the hospital too…hmm, the hospital…_

The big elevator doors that go up to the Sky Course closed as I walked in and whirred up into the sky.

When I got to the top, I was once again I was greeted with the same sight that has plagued my nightmares ever since that fateful day.

Aerrow standing on the other side of the Sky Course with his back to me.

"Oh, no." I whispered. "Not again…I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN!"

I turned swiftly around to get back into the elevator but was greeted by nothing. Absolutely nothing. The clouds lazily floated by in front of me as I stared down at the roof of the school.

"Nice view isn't it?"

I jumped and nearly tumbled over the edge. Luckily, or unluckily I don't know which, Aerrow caught me and pulled me to his chest.

"Mhm…" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Here," he said while leading me over to the middle of the island. "Why don't you stand right here where you can be safe."

I gave him a weird look, but followed him. "What are you so happy about?" I asked.

He smiled at me and patted my shoulder. "Oh, nothing. Just want you to be nice and safe for your big announcement today."

"Announcement? What announce…ment. Oh no."

I had totally forgotten about my little… 'announcement' that was due to today. Can you blame me? I was in the freaking hospital for the past half month.

And you know what really sucks? I had to tell the truth… FOREVER! Who knows what will happen or what I might say. And what if *gasp* I say what he wants and it turns out to be the truth. NOOOO!

"Um, Aerrow. Could we maybe postpone this thing until…oh I don't know, forever? Something happened that could potentially make my and your life a whole lot harder."

"Nonsense!" He laughed. "You'll be fine. Everything will be ok…for me. As for you, well…you thought your life was miserable before? Hahaha, you are so funny!"

He walked to the other side of the course and assumed an offence position. "Ready?" he called.

"Seriously, Aerrow. Something's gonna happen and it'll spell disaster for both of us!" I called back.

"Go!" he yelled and then he threw an ice ball at my head which propelled me over the edge of the island.

Before I fell all the way I was caught by something. "Aerrow?" I said as I looked up at him. "I didn't know you could fly."

"I can't."

And that's when I noticed Aerrow was hanging off the island. His legs and lower stomach were on the Course, but his upper body and arms were holding me.

"Don't look down." He said sternly.

Now, I don't know about you but I'm not about to let some _man _order me around. I am an independent zombie woman!

Wait. No I'm not.

I screamed as I realized how high we were and grabbed onto his head and arms.

He quickly lunged over and we both tumbled back into the center of the Sky Course with me on top of him.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before he slapped me off of him, blushing madly. "You are such a clumsy freak!" He yelled while brushing imaginary dirt off of his shirt.

I, on the other hand, was rubbing the spot where he slapped me. Such a drama queen!

"Your hand is so cold," I said.

He gave me a look. "Yeah? Well, it comes with the packaging. Cool, smart, strong…ice cold. Why are you so warm, anyways? What makes you so special?"

Is it just me, or is there a growing trend with his strange outbursts. Anger, revenge, jealousy… crazy.

"Come over here," I said, and held out my arms. He gave me a skeptical look and kneeled in front of me. I took his hand and started rubbing them in between my own.

His hands became really warm really quickly.

"That's weird…" I mumbled until I looked at his face which was turning a deep red.

He quickly pulled his hands away once he noticed that I was staring.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

He turned around and walked away.

For some reason, a whole flood of questions suddenly filled me head. Like some big tidal wave thing that was trying to lead up to some big hovering realization that had been lingering in my subconscious and now had an urgent need to be let out.

I almost knew what it was, but I needed the questions to let it out.

Confusing, isn't it?

"And why are you so mad about the fight? I mean, I'd understand if you were a little annoyed at what happened, but honestly. You're just being ridiculous with this whole psycho revenge thing."

He mumbled something I couldn't hear.

"And what were we fighting about anyways? Why of all people did you ask me? Did you _want_ me to say yes? But that couldn't be it, because that would mean…" I trailed off as I noticed him glaring at me from across the course. As if daring me to say the next few words.

"Oh my god…You like me, don't you?" I whispered, but I was pretty sure he could hear me.

I know, I know I was simply begging him to kick my ass. Could you blame though? I just figured out that one of the most popular guys in the school likes me. ME! Do you know how popular that automatically made me? Do you know how many free things I could've gotten? I was at the top of the food chain! After all those years of torture and humiliation I could finally get what I deserved!

But you know what? It turns out I don't deserve a whole lot.

"What?! 'Me?! Like you?! Don't make me laugh! Please, that's ridiculous!" He yelled a little too quickly.

"Ridiculous, hmm? Then how come when I said I would never talk to you again when you were about to kill me, you stopped?"

"Morals?" He said a little weakly.

"Morals? Oh please, what are those? You couldn't get morals if you bit a priest in the butt!"

"Shut up!" he said.

"Shut up? Shut up? Is that the best you can do? Aerrow Hart likes me, hah ha hah hee hah ha!"

He stayed silent but have me dark look.

"I'm right, you're wrong!" I whooped. "Oh, yeah! I hit the Jackpot tonight, baby!"

Karma is so sweet, isn't it? With this little piece of information, I could blackmail Aerrow into doing whatever I wanted! Seriously, no one even wanted to be known as my lab partner, never mind actually _liking _me. It didn't matter if anyone believed me; he would be tortured for the notion even being brought up.

Please, don't call me evil. You weren't there when my book bag was mysteriously covered in jelly, or when my locker wouldn't open because somebody welded it together.

As I did my happy dance, something weird happened. The air suddenly became colder and cloudier.

Aerrow was giving me one of he harshest, meanest, coldest, unforgiving glares in the history of eyes. If looks could kill, I would be lying on the school roof with a broken back and my brains splattered everywhere.

"I dare you to say that again, to my face, right now." He said.

"Uh…"

"I thought so." He said while slowly walking towards me. "Now today at lunch you are going to get up onto that table and that will be the end. Whatever they decide to do to you after that, whatever means of torture they want to use is not my problem. I will be finished with you and the only contact we'll have will be in your dreams at night when you're all alone. Got it?"

I nodded silently with wide eyes. This was the scariest and most serious I had ever seen him. He's been very angry these past few days hasn't he?

He began walking toward the elevator.

"I'm serious about lunch! You'll probably regret it!" I called to him weakly. He ignored me and left.

Just great.

* * *

_She's such a bitch, isn't she? She deserves all of this stuff, no? Well hope you enjoyed and pleeeease review! Please!!!_

_Until next time.  
_


	6. Vomit and you shall be saved

_Hello there people! Here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Also I have this problem where, whenever I write a story I can never progress past the 6th chapter and whoop de doo, this is the 6th chapter. Seriously, if you look at all the stories I've written you'll see they all stop before chapter sixth._

_So could you please make your reviews extra encouraging? Just in case I don't make it. This story seems like it can be the one to go the distance. The first story to see completion!!!_

_Let's get it on!  
_

* * *

I walked into the lunchroom with my head hung low and a bad feeling brewing in my stomach.

_Please let there be some kind of massive explosion today or maybe I get a heart attack or something._

I really did not want to do this.

"People of the Cafeteria! I have an announcement to make!" I shouted once I climbed on top of a table.

They all ignored me and kept eating their lunch.

I rolled my eyes and cupped my hands around my mouth. "HEY! I have something to say to Aerrow Hart!"

This time, all of their heads snapped to my direction in unison. They all stared at me in silence, frozen in place.

My stomach was jittery with butterflies and I was shaking. Public speaking was not my forte. "I just wanted to say that…I…I-I…"

And then I threw up. All over the table.

And if that wasn't bad enough, my stomach acid began eating away at the table.

Since I have the power to spoil everything, seemed that my stomach acid had super powers too. The table deteriorated and everything went crashing down to the floor on the same exact ankle I had broken last month.

Perfect.

Everyone started screaming and scrambling away from the vomit.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and I buried my face in my hands in humiliation and from the pain in my ankle.

_This has to be one of the worst days in the history of days._

The screams began to die down as everyone left the cafeteria including Aerrow Hart.

I was so stupid to even think I could get away with talking to him. Any attempt at contact with Aerrow always, and I mean always ended up like this, but for some reason I kept doing it!

Like I couldn't stop myself!

As I mused to myself, I heard someone cough politely behind me.

A girl was standing behind me with a bottle of water and a plastic cup.

"Um…hi." She said. "Thought you might need this."

I stared at her in shock. Was she talking to me? Actually, talking to me, the girl who just threw up in front of everyone?

"Thank you."

I took the bottle, swished the water around in my mouth and spit it out in the cup.

We stood in silence, not looking at each other.

"Nice sweater," I said, trying to fill the silence.

"Thanks…you okay to walk?" she asked.

I nodded and slowly tried picked myself up off the floor, but I collapsed as the bones in my foot grinded against each other. Seemed like I would be spending another month with Nurse Auld!

Yippee!!

"Here, let my help you." She knelt by leg, tied her head band around my ankle and made complicated hand signs above it.

"My name is Star, by the way," I said. "Thanks for the water."

She smiled. "Celia. No problem, it was tough watching that whole little thing up there. But still, if I had half the guts you had…What were you doing up there in the first place?"

"I was going to tell Aerrow Hart that I loved him and would do anything for him even though he could never like me back because I suck," I said automatically.

She raised her eyebrows. "Wow, descriptive. I don't know much about confessions of love, but I don't think that would've been the best way to go about it."

"Yeah, well…" I muttered in a low voice. I wasn't about to tell my life story to a complete and total stranger.

"Well, see you later I guess," she said when she was finished with my leg. "Good luck with the whole confession thing."

"Thanks for doing the thing to my leg," I said.

"Anytime," she said.

When she was gone, I got up and found that my leg was perfectly fine. No pain or aches or anything.

I quickly walked to the exit. There was no way I was staying the whole day. Hopefully they would forget who I was by tomorrow.

"What the hell was that?" A menacing voice said from behind me.

I closed my eyes and whimpered. I knew this was coming, but I just didn't think so soon.

"What was what?" I said idiotically.

Aerrow laughed, "Don't play dumb with me. What. Was. That? Where was my confession? What was up with the whole vomit thing? From what I heard that's not what we agreed on. I get you help, you say a few words. What is so hard about that?"

I stayed silent. If I answered his last question I'd have to confess about the whole spell thing and doing that would be the stupidest move in the history of moves. If I did that, I would deserve him torturing me.

"Well?"

I racked my brains for answers that wouldn't give anything away, but I got nothing.

"Uh…What was so hard about that? Well, it's a difficult answer, because there are many different perceptions of the word 'Hard' and you could be referring to a number of situations…"

My voice shook as the air got chiller and his eyes turned a shade lighter.

"Hey Star!" I heard a voice say from down the hall.

I turned and, miracles of miracles, it was not a teacher coming to yell at me about the vomit. It was Celia.

"Finally found you. I was looking everywhere for you. Now that you're here though, we need to get going to do the…the um…"

"Thing?" I suggested.

"Yes! Yes, the thing! We have to go and do the thing. Sorry to pull you away from you friend but its getting pretty late, right?"

I paused for a minute in shock. "Right! You are absolutely right. We have to do that thing before it's late which it is right now. Let us go. Sorry, Aerrow, but you heard the girl. Things must be done."

He just stared at both of us with mouth agape as we sped down the hall and to the exit.

We laughed as we burst through the door and ducked behind the school.

"Wow," Celia guffawed. "A thing? We have to thing?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "It was the only thing I could think of without lying!"

She stopped laughing suddenly. "Lying? You were thinking about lying at a time like that? Why?"

I bit my lip. I stepped into it this time. "Because I can't."

She wrinkled her nose. "Can't what? Lie?"

I nodded.

"Really? Why not?"

I sighed. "Because I stupid magician put a curse on me that makes me tell the truth."

Celia's eyes opened wide. "Tough."

We leaned against the school wall in silence. "Celia?" I said. "Thanks. You really saved my butt back there."

She smiled. "No problem. I was walking to my next class when I suddenly felt a change in the atmosphere. Like someone was really angry. Like psychopath angry, so I followed it found you and figured 'this can't be good' and I was right."

"Oh, cool!" I exclaimed. "You can sense atmosphere charges? Whoa…you're in the Todos Magic major aren't you?"

There are other class/majors than Magic Recipient class. Celia is in Todos Magic (a.k.a Genius School) which is for very gifted kids who can perform all sorts of magic so they need to learn everything about it including sensing who has which kind of magic, the opposite factor of each magic who is using what type of magic at the moment, how they are using it, where that type of magic is indigenous and a whole bunch of crap that would blow my mind if I even began to think about.

"Guilty as charged…so, if it's not too personal, would you mind telling me what I saved your butt from?"

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Well, you_ did_ save my life so here it goes…"

And out spilled everything. When I was finished she just shook her head. "He really doesn't like you, does he?"

"Nope. And you didn't actually save me. You just delayed my funeral for a while."

She smiled. "Hey, if you can't lie, then what was that whole thing with the 'thing we had to do'?"

"Remember when you fixed my leg and I said thank you for the thing and you said anytime? Well, that's where I took it from."

"Nice thinking." She replied. "Hey, maybe I could help you get rid of the curse. That's what I'm in school for after all."

I looked at her incredulously. "Could you really? Oh my gosh, that would be a life saver!"

She got up and began stretching out. "Well, I'm not really good at this type of stuff but its worth a try."

Celia performed another hand signal over my head and told me to get up. "Is your name Rivera Machiatta?" she asked.

I proudly raised my head and said, "Yes."

In case you're wondering, my name is NOT Rivera Machiatta.

"It worked!" we both squealed and began jumping up and down. All the jumping did something in my stomach, because I began to feel weird.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"I think I…"

And then I threw up. _Again._

Chunks of food found their way all over Celia's really nice sweater.

"MY SWEATER!" She screamed and jumped away.

And if that wasn't bad enough, when I tried to apologize I threw up all over her really nice shoes.

"I just got these for my birthday from my grandma who just died!" She screamed. She was practically foaming at the mouth.

It's ironic isn't it? Vomit introduced me to her, and vomit separated me from her.

"Celia, I am _so_ sorry," I groaned.

"No wonder he hates you!" she yelled.

I merely leaned back against the building and held my stomach.

"You are going to pay, for this Star! You hear me? PAY!" She screamed before storming off.

"Wait," I moaned. "Could you call someone to help me?"

I just never learn do I?

* * *

_Such a shame isn't it? The only person who has tried to make friends with her and she goes and vomits all over them._

_Well, at least the curse is off...right? _

_If there is one thing you must know about this story: Star never has it easy._

_See ya later.  
_


	7. And Oprah shall smite the wicked!

_Happy Holidays to you all! I wish you the best of luck for this coming year! The curse of chapter six is broken, and I have published my first seventh chapter. Hooray! Enjoy this chapter for it is dedicated to you and your encouraging reviews.

* * *

_

The next day, I stayed home from school. My parents said, 'Star wake up for school.'

And I said 'no. I don't think so'. And they said, 'Whatever,' and left for their oh so important jobs.

They didn't know what I was going through and they didn't care. My life was getting seriously pathetic.

I walked to the park in order to get some fresh air and lift my spirits, but all I did was lay on the bench for about an hour.

For some reason, seeing the sun shine and the children play made me feel so depressed. Like there was no hope left in the world.

I sighed, and was about to leave when all of a sudden I heard a rustling in the bush behind me. I quickly turned around to see a pair of golden yellow eyes staring at me.

"Hello?" I asked as I quickly moved away from the bench.

Suddenly, a small brown and white monkey wearing a gypsy vest jumped on my face.

"AH!!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" I screamed as the monkey pulled my hair and ears.

As suddenly as it jumped on, it jumped off and landed on the bench.

"He likes you," an ancient rusty voice said. A very large old woman climbed out of the bushed and began walking toward me. She was wearing a ruffled cotton peasant blouse with a purple and gray flannel vest and a long purple and magenta skirt that was wrinkled and filled with mysteries stains. In other words, she looked like a gypsy.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Tell me child, what troubles you?" She asked before setting herself on the bench.

"Uh…nothing. I'm good. Bye." I said before trying to leave. You never trust any of those nomadic park gypsies. They'll smack curses all up and down your butt before you can say 'Crazy'.

"Wait! I sense something in you! You have great potential my dear."

For some reason this caught my attention. For the past few weeks, all I've been hearing was 'Star, you suck.' It felt good for someone to see some value, even if they were crazy.

"I do?"

"Yes, in fact, I have something for you, right here in my pocket."

She pulled out a little compact mirror from her afro and held it out to me. I looked at her, hesitating, but slowly reached out to get it. She pulled it back when my hand got close until we were face to face.

The gypsy lady opened it to reveal shimmering gold powder and a mirror.

"Is that makeup?" I asked.

"Nope," she said and then blew the dust into my face.

I screamed as the powder clogged up my nose and ears. My muscles tightened up until I was paralyzed. I couldn't move or talk. Just simply dart my eyes in a panic.

The monkey chattered maniacally as she went back into the bushes and pulled out this big grind organ. She opened it and placed my body inside the little compartment and closed it, shutting me in complete darkness. I felt the box move and the cracking melody of the organ floated into my ears and lulled me to sleep.

Alright so, in school I get beat up, at home I destroy friendships and outdoors I get kidnapped. Is there no place I'm safe?!

The next thing I knew I was being dumped out of the wagon onto weird shaggy blue carpeting. I was in this sort of basement with dark lighting and many little trinkets strewn about. It was strangely familiar.

Suddenly I heard someone say, "Oh grandma, not again!" That voice was also familiar.

Footsteps clomped down the stairs all the while accompanied by a voice said, "I am so sorry! It's my grandma, she's crazy! Please don't sue!"

"Sophie?" I called, slowly getting up.

She slowed down and examined my face. "Star? OMG STAR!!" She yelled and jumped on me.

"I haven't seen you in ages! Where have you been?!"

Sophie was Aerrow's little sister. I know! I bet you didn't see that coming for miles!

"Aerrow didn't tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing. So…were you kidnapped also, or is this just your basement, or what?"

She laughed. "No, silly! This is where my grandma lives."

"In the basement?"

"…yeah. In the basement."

Sophie helped me up and led me up the stairs to the house that used to be my second home.

"Um, is Aerrow home?" I asked, cautiously looking around before I left the stairwell.

"Nah, he's still in school…Why aren't you there?"

I paused. "Because I, uh, had to um…Why did your grandma kidnap me?"

She frowned and blushed. "Oh sorry about that. I honestly have no idea. You are the 3rd person she's taken…this week. If she keeps doing it, mom said she's going to have to send her to a nursing home."

I heard banging in the kitchen and the sound of glass shattering.

"Benjie's home," we both said in unison.

Benjamin was their younger half brother. The thing about him is that he is very clumsy, kind of quiet and very, very shy.

Just like his older brother use to be before he got all 'Look at me! I'm so cool! I'm dancin' looky here; I'm awesome, pay attention to me!"

Well, except for the clumsy part.

Benjamin's mother was half human, and strangely enough all that human-y stuff like fragility, clumsiness and late blooming skipped right over his mom and straight into his genes.

I know, it sounds racist but it's true! Humans are fragile. It's a fact! You throw something at their head, and they could die! Hell, you hit them in the back of the head with your hand and they go blind!

There is one thing that is good about Benjie's humanity: he is a helluva good storyteller. He could weave tales from here to the moon. It was amazing the way he could just take anything and turn it into something wonderful.

"Benjie!" Sophie yelled. "Get in here! There's someone I want you to see!"

There was the sound of glass scraping the floor and then he yelled, "I told you to stop calling me that!"

He walked into the living room and then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me.

His eyes opened wide and he dropped the juice he was drinking.

"Hiii Benjie!" I said with arms outstretched, ready for a hug.

He stared at me for a second before running up the stairs, tripping on one of the steps, breaking a vase and then slamming the door to his room.

"Well," I said. "It's nice to see he still isn't over that crush."

Isn't weird how every male in that family loves me? Even their father loves me, but not in a creepy way. More of a fatherly, Ah-Star-I-wish-you-were-my-daughter-instead-of-these-awful-children-I-spawned way.

"Yeah, especially considering that you just disappeared off the face of the earth and decided not to return for six months." Sophie said sarcastically. "What happened? Where did you go?"

"Um…you see, I was in Bermuda and uh I got lost…why did your grandma kidnap me?"

Sophie frowned and blushed. "Oh sorry about that. I honestly have no idea….hey, wait a minute! Stop avoiding the question!"

I started spazzing out, trying to think of a diversion.

"Dear lord, what's that on your face?!" I yelled.

"What is it a spider?!" she screamed.

And then I punched her in the face.

Ha, just kidding. But it would have been hilarious if I did.

Actually, I just ran upstairs to Benjie's bedroom.

"What's up, Ben? How's it going?" I said while opening the door.

He didn't respond for he was to busy listening to his music. That's another human trait he had. Normal vampires have super sensitive hearing. He just had moderately sensitive hearing.

I sat on his bed and knocked on his chest. "Halloooo?"

He jumped up and fell off the bed with a yelp.

"Ew,' I said with a disgusted look at my hands. "Why are you sticky?"

He looked down and frowned. "Some kids at my school cast a spell on me that makes me sticky. If I try to take a shower, it will only get stickier."

Wow. Middle schoolers were getting crueler by the year.

"So how are you supposed to take it off?"

He started sniffling. "With sweat. They cast it on me because I made them lose the relay race. They told me to work out and lose some weight." He said in a whiny voice.

Oh dear lord, I thought. Please don't start crying.

That was the thing that annoyed me most about this family. They were all so emotional. You could be talking to them normally, when all of a sudden they just start crying and saying you were their best friend.

It was all because of those stupid talk shows. No matter how many times I told them not to watch those things, they never listen. It Oprah that did the most damage, I think. She put her crazy human influence over all of them. Think about it, she just _gives_ cars away to all her audience members who have enough money to waste on her tickets. A completely human thing to do! How come I don't get a car? I'm poor! I don't even have enough money to buy a ticket?

But then again, Oprah's not really human, is she? She's this sort of super being that has enough money to buy the world five times over.

Anyways, enough with my conspiracies.

"Aw, you poor thing. Come over here and let me se if I can break it," I said.

He walked over to me and sat down.

"Lift up your shirt," I commanded.

He gave me a startled look.

"What?...I think I'll be fine. Its beginning to wear off."

He began to walk away when I grabbed his arm. "Take. Off. The shirt." I said.

"But its cold."

He tried to make a dash for it, but I pounced on his back held him down and lifted up his shirt.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands. I'm going to try and rot the bond between your skin and the sticky, ok? Don't move or I might miss and rot your spine." I struggled to say.

At the mention of spine he began thrashing about furiously.

All of a sudden the door opened, and in walked (who else but) Aerrow!

Yay! Let's give him a round of applause here on the Oprah Winfrey Show!

_Que__ the theme music._

_..........  
_

Heh. I wish.

Not even Oprah can save me now.

* * *

Hahaha for some reason I love this ending. Have a good day.

Review!


	8. The not so funny chapter

_Here you go. I wanted to put in something before the New Year a sign that I shall continue this story! It will be the one to finally reach completion! The one..._

_I really hope you enjoy this chapter. for some reason i have this odd feeling no one will enjoy it.  
_

_Anyways, here you go and as usual. Enjoy.  
_

* * *

I stared at Aerrow and Aerrow stared at me.

"Uh…what's up?" I tried to say, but I slowly trailed off as I felt everything suddenly become chilly.

"Um…can you please get off of me now?" I heard Ben say, but I didn't respond. It was like Aerrow was a snake and I was his prey. Sophie popped her head through the doorway, smiling like a lunatic. "Look, he's just speechless with joy."

After about 20 seconds of staring he wordlessly walked over to me, took my hair and began pulling me out the door.

"Ow!" I yelled. "I just washed that! Watch the doorknob! OW!!"

We were about two feet away from the door when in walked in his father and stepmother.

He immediately let go as his father ran over to us.

"Why, if it isn't my second daughter!" he yelled while wrapping me in a bear hug. "Where have you been? How's school?"

I smiled in relief. "Oh, I've been around. School's good and all. Everything's just peachy-keen."

Mrs. Hart dropped the groceries and locked the door. "Well, isn't this just a great surprise? I was asking about you just the other day, wasn't I honey?"

Aerrow just stared at us with narrowed eyes.

"Don't tell me you were about to leave. We've missed you so much! Things just weren't the same, you know? Like we were missing a member of our family. You used to come over everyday. What happened?"

"Uh…"I began.

She just waved her hand and went to get the groceries. "That doesn't matter now. You'll explain everything over dinner. You_ are_ staying for dinner, right?"

I sneaked a glance over at Aerrow who looked like he was about to throttle me. I nodded my head. "Of course!" She was very hard to say no to. Maybe that's where Aerrow got it.

Aerrow was only about 4 months when his mother died giving birth to Sophie. Don't ask me about vampire pregnancies, because I honestly can't explain it. The rest, I'm not sure about. After all, it isn't really my business.

"So, how are your parents? Still bumping their grind to the ol' midnight oil I presume?" Mr. Hart asked.

I grimaced. He always used these weird expressions when he spoke.

"Yeah. It hasn't really changed much."

He frowned and looked into the fireplace. "That's a real crying shame. They really should take some time off for you. Where did you spend your birthday this year?"

I looked down and bit my lip. "At home…but that's ok. That's what I have you guys for. They just pay for my room and board." I joked.

Mr. Hart smiled and sat in his chair. "That's a good girl." He said while ruffling my hair.

If there was one thing I missed about being Aerrow's friend, it was his family. They were like the one I always wish I had. While my parents were busy working, they filled in just perfectly.

There was a sigh behind me and I turned around just as Aerrow turned around the corner of the stairs.

In a couple of hours, dinner was ready. Everyone sat at the table (except Grandma) and was trying their best to make conversation and be happy.

I say try to make conversation because Aerrow was sitting at the end of the table killing the mood. He looked like death vomited all over the plague. You could literally see the lights begin to dim once you got to his end of the table. All of a sudden, he loudly got up from the table and stormed into the kitchen.

They all stopped and looked at me. I looked around at the expecting eyes. "Oh come on! I think I'm the last person he wants to see right now."

"Why's that?" Sophie asked suspiciously.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Fine."

Aerrow was in the pantry dumping out all his food.

"Why are you dumping all your food out?" I asked nonchalantly.

I had to be as cautious as I could about this. We were right next to the kitchen. Kitchen equals knives.

"It's frozen." He mumbled.

"Um…Aren't you hungry?" I prodded.

"Of course I'm hungry," he snapped. "It's dinnertime, and I'm at my house. That's what you do. Eat. Not that you would know. Not even your parents want to spend time with you."

I blinked in shock. This was something new. "What?"

He didn't answer, but just brushed past me.

As he was about to leave Sophie burst into the door pointing and accusatory finger at us.

"HAH! I KNEW IT!! I KNOW EXACTLY WHATS GOING ON HERE!" She yelled.

Aerrow stumbled back. "Huh?"

"I heard everything! I knew it!"

"Know what?" He asked.

"You got Star pregnant! You knocked her up! That's why she never comes by anymore and why things are so freaky between you two. I knew you guys were doing it! There was no way you could be _just friends_. Please, how stupid do you think I am?"

There was a pause as what she just said sunk into our brains.

"You really don't want me to answer that. " I said. "I am not, I repeat, I am NOT pregnant! Where in the world did you get that?"

She just chuckled. "Don't try and play dumb with me. I know everything. And plus, you didn't even deny the fact that you guys had sex. Did the nasty, made the beast with two backs, did the dirty tango, backseat mambo, intercourse, hopping on the good foot and doing the bad thing, rocking the casbah, rolling in the hay, putting Percy in the play pen-"

We stared at her as she named each and every euphemism there was for sex. It was amazing. I guess she got that word thing from her father.

"Praying with your knees upward, threading the needle, playing doctor, fuc-"

"STOP!" I yelled. "Enough! I want you to listen to me Sophie and listen closely. Your brother, that's Aerrow, and I did NOT have sex. I am NOT pregnant, and we are NEVER going to speak of this again. Ok? Now, get out!"

She just gave us a suspicious glance before ducking out of the pantry. "I'm watching you two."

"See?" Aerrow sighed. "Not even here 2 hours and everything starts falling apart. Why don't you go and ruin your own life for once?"

I winced. "Jeez Aerrow, you're cutting it a bit thick, don't you think?"

"Thicker than what?" He yelled. "Thick enough to get it through your head maybe? I hate you! Why would anyone like someone like you? Think about it! Just look at yourself in the mirror and you'll know. I want you to stay away from me, and my house permanently! I don't want to see your face again! You ruin everything! No wonder everything you touch rots."

The tears pricked my eyes and rolled down my cheeks before I could stop them. He looked away and exhaled deeply.

I ran out of the pantry wiping my eyes as I went.

"Um, it's getting late, I'm going to head home okay? Bye," I said while quickly hurrying out the door.

Everyone was either in their rooms or somewhere else. Only Mrs. Hart was left clearing the table.

"So soon? Star? Hey, slow down where's the fire?" She called after me.

She used her superhuman speed to block the door before I got there. "What's the matter?" she asked when she saw the distressed look on my face.

"Nothing, it's just getting late. My parents will be probably wondering where I am," I sniffed trying to force the tears back into my eyes.

"Star. What is the matter? What's wrong? Tell me so I can help," she said in her commanding mom voice.

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong. I'm fine!" I yelled as the tears poured down my face in torrents.

She held me to her chest and hugged me as I cried.

"Shh, it's ok. Everything's going to be ok" she said over and over again.

She held me at arms length once I calmed down.

"Listen, I don't know what happened, but you can stay here for a while if you don't feel like going home now ok? If it gets too late, you can stay in the spare room."

I nodded and headed upstairs to the empty room.

"Remember," she said. "You always have a place here."

I collapsed on the bed with the lights off. It was a good idea to stay the night there. If I went home, it would just be empty and my parents probably wouldn't come until the morning. Maybe Aerrow was right. They were never home no matter what. Not for holidays, birthdays, school meetings, nothing. That's why I was always at his house most of the time. Because of his family. I was just a parasite.

I couldn't keep clinging onto his family because I didn't have my own.

I felt my throat close up and the tears rush down my face again.

Why was I thinking these things? I thought. I was always fine with my parents. They loved me and they always told me so when they were around.

And what were these? Was I actually crying? I was being infected by their crazy human emotions!

The tears barreled down my cheeks and soaked the pillow and mattress. Why was this all happening to me?! Why was I crying? I don't even remember what he said!

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and in walked Mr. Hart. He ran his hands through his hair and sat down the bed.

"Listen, I overheard what happened. And I just wanted to say, no matter what, I support whatever decisions you too make."

"What?" I asked in a daze, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"I know it was just a scare this time, and so I wanted to talk to you about safe sex so it won't happen again."

"Oh god," I said. The one good thing about my father being at work all the time: No weird father/daughter conversations.

"AERROW! GET IN HERE!"

I heard footsteps down the hall and then a gasp. "Whaaaat?...Why is she still in here?...hey, what's the matter with her? Why is she all depressed looking?"

Mr. Hart lifted my head and looked at my face. "By Jove, she _is_ crying! What is it? Is it…the baby?"

"Aw, dad! Not you too! Could you just get out for a minute, please?" Aerrow said while pulling his dad out the room.

"But I need to teach you about love!"

"PLEASE get out!"

Aerrow shut the door and then sat on the bed.

"Ok. This is probably going to be the only time you hear me say this so listen closely: I'm sorry. I had a bad day at school and I shouldn't have said those things because they were mean and I know you're sensitive about that ok?"

I moved to the other side of the bed and looked down. "No. Not ok. Just because you had a bad day at school doesn't mean you can just say anything you want! A simple sorry can't fix everything. I have been trying so hard to be nice, and yet you can never give me a break!"

"Of course," he said while getting up from the bed. "Little Miss Victim makes her appearance again. You've been nothing but nice, you've never done anything wrong, it's always, _always_ my fault. Well, at least I have the decency to apologize!"

"Apologize? What are you talking about?"

He covered his eyes with his hand. "You just don't get it do you? This whole thing was your fault! Why couldn't you just swallow your pride and apologize before it was too late?"

I was about to answer, but I stopped. I never really knew why I couldn't just call and apologize or something. I always kind of thought that if I didn't do anything about it, things would just fix themselves.

"You don't know, am I right?" he asked. "Maybe because only you are allowed to get away with saying thing you don't mean and not apologizing? Because you are just so perfect! I've got news for you: You're not!"

Everything he was saying was absolutely true. Aerrow knew me better than I thought.

I wiped my face with my hands. "All right, all right. Look, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. You're right. I'm dumb and vain. You didn't deserve that."

He walked out of the room and paused at the threshold. "Too late. A simple sorry can't fix everything." And then he left.

I stared after him as I felt the tears build back up in my eyes. In the back of my head I heard a voice say, '_You just got buuuuurned.'

* * *

_

_Rock the casbah, rock the casbah! That's a song. Look it up, its catchy._

_Did you like this chapter? Please tell me you did! and if not, tell me how i can fix it for next time. I'm feeling so sad now.  
_

_Happy Holidays._


	9. Man in the mirror aka short chapter

_I know this one is kind of short, but I'm getting massive writers block. My brain is literally shutting down and this was the last thing I could squeeze out before total system shut down. Finals, make up homeworks...darn._

_Read on.

* * *

  
_

The next morning I woke up feeling really dirty. My clothes were all wrinkled and were riding up in all the wrong places. I was cold and hungry, and my face was all sticky from the tears, sweat, snot and drool.

On the edge of the bed was a pile of clothes, a toothbrush, some other things and a note that said: _Your parents dropped these off for you last night. Hurry up and get dressed for school._

Mrs. Hart must've called them last night.

Everything in the hallway was quiet. Either everyone was sleeping or they were already eating breakfast downstairs.

I shrugged my shoulders and decided to get ready anyways. If I missed another day of school, I might get sent to the dean's office a.k.a Hell.

Yes, we have hell in the school's ultra low subbasement.

After showering and nearly drowning myself by falling asleep, I wrapped a towel around myself and was about to leave, when I was stopped. Benjie was on the other side of the door when I opened it, holding his towel.

"Morning, Ben. Oh cool, you can take showers now. I must've broken the curse when you were freaking out. Aren't you glad your spine still works?" I said, but as usual he didn't respond.

He stared at me while his face turned a steady shade of red. Suddenly there was a high pitched sound that cut through the silence of the house and then I felt a light hand crawling up my thigh then tug on my towel. I screamed and jumped around, furiously smacking my legs.

Then the mirror behind me broke exploded and shattered all over the floor. And of course, me jumping around and shattered glass on the floor equals what?

I screamed as I impaled my foot on the glass while Benjie stood there in shock and was looking a bit pale.

Finally, after a long 10 seconds, everyone in the house woke up and ran to the bathroom.

Aerrow frowned and then shuffled back to his room once he saw I was behind it.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Hart yelled over my screaming.

"I don't know!!" I yelled over her. "I was just here, and then Benjie, and then something crawled up my towel!"

Mr. Hart sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Benjamin Martin Hart, have you no shame?"

Sophie ran in three second later but then stopped abruptly and looked down at the blood pooling around my feet.

What was it with these people and my feet!?

Mrs. Hart noticed her stare and started pulling her back. "Ok, young lady back to your room. I better not see any funny business. We keep our urges under control in this house. Ben I want you to go to your room and have a long hard talk with yourself."

"Mom, I don't feel so good," Benjie moaned. "I think I'm going to be sick."

Correction: Benjie did not _think_ he was going to be sick. He _knew_ he was going to be sick. And sick he was, all over the front of my towel.

I guess Celia had her revenge after all.

I screamed as he spewed last night's dinner all over my freshly cleaned body. Was there no justice in the world?

"Ok, that's it. I'm hanging up my coat. Punching in my timecard. Honey, I'm leaving this to you," Mr. Hart proclaimed before going back to bed.

Mrs. Hart took two deep breaths before demanding that Benjie take an Advil and then go back to bed, Sophie get the special soap in the closet and for me to take the towel off and get back in the shower.

"This going to hurt for a little while, but you'll get used to it." She said while turning the shower on.

"Mrs. Hart, I think I can handle this. I've taken many showers before and this shouldn't be any different," I said.

She just shook her head and continued adjusting the shower. "I'm afraid I can't risk you getting sick, dear. Once Sophie's back with the soap everything will be ok."

"Jee, you say that a lot."

The water began getting hotter and hotter until I was sure she was trying to kill me. "Its alright," she kept saying. "You'll get used to it."

Finally, Sophie came back with what seemed to be a bottle of tar. "Ok. The smell of vomit has overpowered the smell of blood. I'm ready to roll."

She poured the tar over my head and into the bath tub. "This will only sting for a minute."

That was a lie.

For the next 30 minutes I was mercilessly scrubbed by two people who honestly had no business being in the shower with me in the first place. I begged and pleaded for them to leave. I was fine. I could take it from here. But they didn't listen and kept scrubbing, all the while saying: Everything was going to be alright. Everything was going to be alright.

I stumbled into the kitchen with my arms barely touching my sides. My skin hurt. Everyone else had already taken their baths using their super crazy vampire speed.

"Is Benjie going to be alright? What happened?" I asked Sophie.

"Oh nothing really. You probably just had a run in with Marty. Benjie's doppelganger. It's his superpower."

For those of you who don't know, a doppelganger is a second manifestation of yourself. Kind of like an alter ego. They appear by either taking over the body, or appearing in mirrors, glass, anything that can make a reflection. Think of it as, a more out of control version of yourself. It's more in tune with your passions, desires, strength, blah blah blah. You get the idea.

They usually only appear in periods of high stress, so they can help you get over the situation. Unfortunately, what you think is high stress and what they think is high stress are totally different things.

I felt sorry for Benjie. Having a doppelganger was probably one of the worst things ever. It was like having a second voice in your head that was able to take over your body and come out of mirrors.

"So that thing that was crawling up my towel was-"

"Yep," she nodded. "That was Marty doing what Ben couldn't. Heh, it's ironic though because the mirror was right behind you. If he had lifted up the towel Benjie would've gotten a nice view of your, uh, shining Star, hehehehe."

"Ew!' I said. "Sophie, stop it! You're being gross. Why did the mirror break?"

"The mirror broke? Oh yeah, that's where all the blood was coming from. Maybe Benjie made it break to make Marty stop. I have no idea why though. Honestly, that mirror was at the right angle and everything-"

"That's it. I'm leaving for school. See you later."

"Yeah, I better see you later! If you dare disappear for another six months I'm going to drag you back here by your hair!" she yelled after me.

I walked into school dreading what this day would bring. I mean, besides what is brought this morning. To be honest, I felt like it was a wrap for the rest of the day. After being violated vomited on and then violated again, the day is pretty much over.

Suddenly, I saw Celia standing by my locker with an annoyed look on her face.

I stopped a few feet away from my locker hoping that she wouldn't see me, but of course, she did. Her annoyed look instantly turned into relief and she smiled at me.

"I've been waiting for 10 minutes. I thought you weren't coming again."

I stared at her and opened my locker.

"Look," she said. "I'm sorry about before. I know I kind of spazzed out for no reason. Its just that I have a short temper and it was corrosive vomit…"

"Save it," I interrupted with a sigh. "It was my fault. Your grandma who just died gave it to you. You have every right to be angry, especially now that its destroyed forever."

She grinded her teeth at the reminder and the annoyed look came back, but she shook it off. "Well, things happen for a reason. I lost a sweater, but I gained a friend, right?" She said with a forced smile.

My god, that had to be the cheesiest thing I ever heard.

"Right," I responded with a forced smile of my own.

We forced smiles upon each other for a few more seconds until she began grinding her teeth again.

"Are you ok?" I asked, genuinely concerned.

"Well, no. I keep seeing you vomiting all over me… Ok. Before I lose it again. I want you to have this. Here, hope you can make it."

She handed me a little envelope and then hurried off in the other direction muttering about sweaters.

I opened the envelope and it said:

You've been invited to…

CELIA CORDELIA'S HOLIDAY BONANZA!!

RSVP Now! Seats are limited!

Saturday! Kick off your winter vacation with a party to ROCK YOUR SOCKS!!!

A party, huh?

This could all just be some elaborate plan designed to entrap me in her house and the brutally humiliate me in front of every person I know OR…

It could just be a regular party.

God I hope it's the second one.

* * *

_Ok there it is hope you enjoyed it and laughed and stuff...So much work I need to do. I hate this!! Ahh!!! _

_Could I ask you for a favor? Coudl you just pray for me....or maybe send some flowers for my funeral. Schools obviously going to be the death of me. _

_In the hopes that you liked this update and will review, that I will pass all my classes and the stress will all go away, I leave you with this chapter._

_Review!  
_


	10. I said NO!

_Hello, my friends. Long time no speak right? Well this chapter is for you all your nice reviews. I kept them close to me so I could remember and go: Weren't a few people counting on me to do something? Yeah. I better not let them down. _

_So you better enjoy it. I have no idea what's going on in chemistry class thanks to this._

_Let's get it on! _

* * *

The music was making the house and everything in it bounce around. You could hear it from a mile away. Did you know that zombies have sensitive hearing? Since we're not very fast, we need it to hear our prey.

Well, _I _need it anyways.

And that was why I couldn't go into the party, despite many other obvious reasons. Like fear. And Aerrow. Wait. Those are the same things. If he was there he'd probably rally all the party peeps and have them chase me out with pitchforks and torches.

The bad thing about me is that when I think, I don't move. And I was thinking quite a lot as you can read. The door opened and a boy was staring at me with drink in hand. I'd seen him in school a few times; just didn't remember his name. "Oh! How long have you been standing out here?"

"Uh…" I began. I choose not to answer.

"Sorry about that. The doorbell is broken. Come in," he said.

I hesitantly walked in, trying to find a way to run screaming into the night without him thinking I was a lunatic.

I awkwardly stood by the door and he stood there with me, but I totally forgot he was standing there. It was like on of those old time-y cocktail parties/ raves. The house was neat and classy and everyone was acting very genteel and mature. Yet something was off. The music was loud and throbbing, and almost everyone was wearing bright skimpy outfits. I felt like a cucumber in a tampon factory: Sad, I think, or confused. Or some feeling of anxiety, I'm not really sure, but it wasn't good.

"Nice weather we're having. Much warmer than yesterday," the boy said.

I snapped out of my reverie and nodded absentmindedly. "I'm Will by the way."

"Starling," I replied in a small voice.

"You new here?" he asked.

For some reason, that really hurt. I have been in that school for how long? And yet he didn't even vaguely recognize my face.

I frowned and was about to say no, but he took my by the hand and started to lead me toward a group of very classy, very wild looking kids. "Don't look so sad. You'll meet some friends. I'll even introduce you to some people. Guys, this is-" He paused and waited for me to answer.

"Huh? Oh, um Star. Hi." I thrust my hand toward them. They looked at my hand with undisguised disgust and gave me a frosty smile.

"Charmed," one of them said. "I'm Charlie."

"Gloria."

"Melody."

My eyes widened as I noticed a trend. Each one of them had _British Accents_! Did you know that anyone with a British accent is evil? It's a well known fact! Just think back to the majority of evil people you know. No offense to those of you with British accents, but you know what you've done.

I gulped and smiled shakily. I was in evil territory now.

"Chill out guys," Will said, coming to save me like a knight in shining armor. "Star's new here. She doesn't know many people."

There was a stunned silence as their mouths formed 'o's and they made 'I see' faces. Then they all laughed with warmer expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, don't mind us," Gloria said with a normal accent.

I stared at them with confusion and suspicion. I was about to have an anxiety attack.

"Don't look so nervous. We won't bite," Charlie said.

I started laughing nervously, but felt like I was about to break down in tears. These people were insane. "Say," the one called Melody said. "You don't have herpes, syphilis or any other contagious diseases, do you?"

I stared at her. I've never really thought about that before. Did I? I did put my mouth on the water fountain that one time. I never did feel quite right after that.

"No?"

"Great! You know, because like I…" She began walking through a dark hallway with torches lighting the way and everyone followed. I stood there unsure of what to do.

Would you have followed?

Melody notice I wasn't next to her and then came back and pulled me with the rest of them. "Walk and talk, dear. Walk and talk. As I was saying, I have been trying to get enough people to play spin the bottle, but like, everyone in this party is either totally lame or they have herpes or something. Don't touch the punch by the way. So, we didn't have an even amount of people but then you came along. This is going to be so fun!"

I stared at her as she pulled me into the dark recesses of the house.

Totally lame? Spin the bottle? Herpes?

What was this alien world?!

For all I know, she could have been dragging me into the dungeon to kill me.

I looked around and noticed something strange.

"Melody, where is the third guy?"

3…

She was walking way too fast. If I tripped she would probably rip my arm off.

"Oh, in the back room waiting for us. You're going to meet him now. He's super cool, you'll _love_ him. I know this 'cause I can sense your vibes and the waves and their like, rhythmically similar."

2…

A very lush looking room with soft music playing came into view up ahead.

"Oh really?" I asked. "Who is it?"

1…

"Aerrow Hart."

I stopped dead in my tracks, causing her to jerk backwards and pull me down to the floor with her.

The three people ahead saw us on the floor.

"Dog pile!" Charlie yelled, and the two boys proceeded to jump in the air. In a moment of superhero antics, I managed to pull a crazy kung-fu matrix move and pushed Melody and myself out of the way before they landed.

"Whoa," she gasped while they groaned and rolled on the floor. "Are you like in the ninja major or something?"

What? Did we even have a ninja major?

"Hey, where's Celia?" I asked trying to find an escape.

"She's with her family at the real Winter Festival.

Huh?

"Am I in the wrong house?" I asked slowly.

That would explain a whole lot.

"Nope. She always has two parties. One for relatives and important people, the other for kiddies. She always makes me host it, yet always takes credit," Will said. "I'm her cousin by the way."

"Hurry up guys! We don't have all night," Gloria yelled and ran into the backroom. Everyone walked in, but I lagged behind. If there was any chance for me to run away before Aerrow saw me, I would pounce on it like Scar on Mufasa.

Lion King joke…sorry.

Unfortunately Melody and her vice grip dragged me in before I could say 'Long Live the King.'

Sorry again.

Aerrow was next to the door but he was paying attention to something else.

"Hey, Aerrow, we found the last person!" Melody said.

At first he had a pleasant smile on his face that quickly dropped off like he had been hit with a sledge hammer. His eye twitched and he crushed the cup he was holding.

"What the &*$# are you doing here?!" He yelled.

And yes, he dropped the f-bomb. Everyone stopped and stared at us. "Uh…hi Aerrow. Nice to see you too."

"Aerrow! I'm appalled at you! That's no way to speak to a lady," Will said in his British accent.

"Wait," Melody said. "You guys already know each other?...Stellar! We can start the game now! Everyone get in a circle!"

Aerrow and I didn't move. He stared at me with narrowed eyes and I stared back with a queasy smile. We were like a big menacing cobra and its little mousey not even worth it prey. Why did he bother? Cause he was crazy! Bit too many mushrooms.

"Hurry up!" Gloria shouted. And with another rude glare at me, he sat down and I followed.

Now, before I go on, I just want to say: You saw this coming from a mile away. I'm not going to try and spring it on you like a surprise. You are too sharp for that. So let's just save time and get to the part you've been expecting.

Everyone giggled as the bottle spun around to choose its next unsuspecting victims. I guess it wasn't such a good idea for me to sit _directly_ across from Aerrow so…I sat to the side! I knew there was no possible way for the bottle to land on two people practically sitting next to each other. But like all things in life, I was horribly wrong.

I swear, the moment the bottle landed on us the temperature dropped 20 degrees.

"Is it me, or is it really chilly?" Gloria asked. I guess none of them really knew what that meant.

"Ok, hurry up Aerrow, it's my turn to spin next," Charlie said.

I stared at him and he narrowed his eyes at me. This was not going to be pretty.

"No."

Everyone gasped and I felt my face heat up.

"What?" Gloria asked.

"I said no." he repeated.

"No, seriously Aerrow. Come on. It's my turn next." Charlie said.

"Well seriously no."

"Oh, that's cold Aerrow," Melody said while shaking her head.

"No duh its cold! I deal in ice! Do I have to spell it out? How many-" But before Aerrow could start his rant Gloria interrupted.

"Ok, ok shut up. We know, we get it your ice! Now just hurry up and kiss her!"

"Well if you really got it, you would understand No!" he said.

They all say in silence trying to figure out what to do while I sat was in complete and utter mortification. This was all just plain rude.

Finally Will said, "Relax you guys I have an idea. I'll take his place."

"What?!" Aerrow and I both shouted in unison.

Will jumped. "I'll kiss you for Aerrow. That is, if you don't mind of course," he said nonchalantly.

I bet you weren't expecting this!

"Um, no! I-I don't mind at all," I said quickly.

Will leaned toward me with a smile on his face and I smiled back and leaned forward. Before we kissed I snuck a peak at Aerrow and I nearly sat back down.

He looked like he was about to explode. Scratch that. He looked like he was about to make _me_ explode.

His eyes were now, get this, red! Freaking demon monster from hell red!

He gave me this 'I dare you to do this' look.

For some reason I suddenly felt empowered. Like I could do what I wanted, when I wanted because I wanted to do it.

HAHAHAHA!!!!!

I kissed Will lightly and he kissed me back. Nothing special. Until, I felt something cold creep down my throat and around my mouth as if he swallowed a mint factory.

I tried to pull away, but I didn't get very far because I felt a tug on my tongue and lips. I opened my eyes and saw a very confused look on Will's face. I tried to pull away again, but Will's face moved with mine like we were stuck!

My lips and tongue began throbbing from all the pulling. It felt as if something was wrapped around them, like tape. Cold tape.

"Hurry up guys!" Charlie whined. "It's my- wait. What the- what's that around your mouths?"

Everyone gathered around us (except Aerrow) and stared at our faces like some kind of science experiment. Melody poked the corner of my mouth then quickly pulled away. "Dude, is that…ice?"

All eyes snapped to Aerrow.

I should have known.

"For the love of Pete, Aerrow! What in the world is wrong with you?" Gloria yelled.

He didn't answer, just sat with his back to us.

"Unfreeze them. Now!" she roared.

"Oh, so now you need me," he said in a low, weak voice. They all exchanged glances. Everyone knew what that voice was. It was a 'Ooh-look-at-me-I'm-about-to-cry" voice.

"Aerrow?" Gloria asked in a quieter voice. "Are you ok?"

Will gave me a worried glance as if he were actually _concerned_ for Aerrow. The jerk that did this to us!

They all flocked over to him and said nice things like 'You're the best' 'Its ok' and 'you're in a safe place, dude'.

I nearly threw up in Will's mouth. Was I the only one not caught up in his crazy magic web of lies?!

Aerrow turned around to hug Melody and he was facing me. He looked perfectly fine. I tried to make him burst into flames with my eyes. He just winked and smiled maliciously at me. And, of course, Will was looking at something else

I made a loud noise in my throat to get their attention back to the important thing, not the Crybaby McSatan.

Gloria rubbed his back and he got all teary eyed again. "Do you think you can unfreeze them now?"

He sighed and then in the most disgusting pathetic weak and heart wrenchingly pathetic voice he said, "Well, it's just that I don't really have control over my powers. It's so hard to keep them all inside. Just like my feelings. They are both raging inside of me like a tornado. The only reason I didn't freeze her whole body was because I was thinking of someone special-," meaningful glance at Gloria. "I just don't want to hurt anyone. Will might get seriously injured if I tried."

Wasn't that the most sickening thing you've ever heard? It was clear to even the blindest worm that he was lying through his pearly little teeth! Didn't anyone notice that he said, 'Will' might get seriously injured? What about me?! He was like some crazy magician! Everyone was mad at them then poof! With one word, he got them all groveling at his feet.

Will gave him a thumbs up and an encouraging smile that was bursting with comfort, camaraderie, and perseverance. As if to say 'its alright dude. You take as long at you want.' It was something not even Aerrow's non existent heart could ignore.

"Alright. I'll give it a shot. For Will's sake."

Then without even pretending that it was hard, he snapped his fingers and we were free.

Will jumped up, knocked me out of the way, and ran to Aerrow. "Thanks man, that was awesome! I knew you could do it! Just gotta stay focused." He said.

They all stopped and turned to me.

"Well?" Will asked. "Aren't you going to thank him?"

I stared at them slack jawed and wide eyed. They actually expected me to _thank_ that monster?! Aerrow raised an expecting eyebrow at me.

I thought about a way to escape without bruising my pride.

"No." I said, imitating Aerrow. "...Just kidding."

They all laughed and sat back down on the floor.

Aerrow rolled his eyes and sat as far away from me as possible.

"So," Melody started. "Should we keep playing Spin-the-Bottle or…"

"No!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

_Silly part goons. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I will get new ideas before I get bored! I'm having writer's block again. Sorry if this was short. _

_Don't forget to review! I like the long ones best._

_See ya later!_


	11. The dark, mature, bad girl chapter

_Ok, this chapter is kind of dark and mature and gritty, so you are being warned now. Don't yell at me in the reviews about it because you wanted to read about ponies and soup. I know its kind of unexpected, but thats what you get after a writer's block._

_Let's get it on!_

* * *

The final bell rang and so did my phone. It was Melody, calling me after school for some thing or another. She'd been doing that a lot. Always wanting to sit in weird cafe places and listen to her problems. After the party, she asked for my number and since then it's been talk, talk, talk nonstop.

She's not exactly the best person in the world. She's one of those girls, who can do everything anything with no one to stop her. She always goes out late to parties and clubs, because she dated the guy who knows the owner or something. I must admit though, she's a nice girl. Just a bit unruly at times.

Not that I'm complaining or anything. I've finally got a social life with real people! That's a step up from teddy bears, right?

Today was different though.

"Hello? Star? Ok, meet me in front of the school _right now_." She said hurriedly into the phone. I could hear a bunch of static and yelling behind her.

"But I _am_ in front of- hello? Halloo?" I said into the receiver. Five seconds later I felt something heavy pulling my shoulder to the park.

"Melody? What happened?" I asked. She was acting really weird. Usually it was all play and no work.

"Hey Star, come on hurry up, one two one two! We got to get there quick before he changes his mind!" She replied half running half jogging.

"Get where before who changes his mind?" I huffed, trying to keep up. I was getting really lazy nowadays.

"I didn't tell you?"

I shook my head and muttered a 'nuh uh' without having an asthma attack.

"Argh! You'll see when we get there, look a live! We're late!"

She broke out in a run and I followed after her, into the twisting depths of the dark woods, book bag brushing pounding our backs.

Melville Park was one which had many trees, most of them dead. They never gave any flowers or leaves; their branches just curled up and blocked the sun, giving the park a haunted, forgotten feeling.

Melody ran down a hill thick with dead leaves and past a gnarled oak and suddenly stopped in the middle of the clearing.

The trees surrounded us like prisoners, and the only sound was the rustle of the browned crisping leaves.

"Ok, dude, we're here!" Melody called to the emptiness.

No one replied except for the wind scratching two branches against each other.

"W-who are you talking to?" I gasped, finally catching up to her. "Are you h-high or something?"

She ignored me and stood, waiting for something.

"Awesome man, thanks," She said and walked to one of the old trees, stuck her hand into one of their knots and pulled out a large green bottle.

"Melody! What are you doing?" I asked her loudly. I was getting sick of this, 'Come with me if you want to live' thing.

"You a favor!" She laughed and brought the bottle to over to me and sat crossed legged on the dirty floor. She patted the spot next to her. "Come, sit with me."

I kneeled and saw that the bottle was actually filled with this thick green glowing goop, like something in a glow stick.

"What is that?"

"This, my friend, is what they call Queen Mab. It is one of the hottest drinks out there right now, and I just scored us a whole bottle!" She giggled and juggled it around in her hands, soaking up the light exuding from it.

"Whoa, you mean like alcohol or something? Who were you yelling to just now?" I whispered, wary of whoever brought the drink.

"No, no not alcohol. This is a whole different level. It's supposed to be Root Pixie Blood mixed in with the words of books. The Wind brought if for us, so you better except it before we both die from asphyxiation or something."

"The Wind!?" I shouted. "What did I tell you about those guys!? You shouldn't even know who they are!"

The Wind was this band of bootleggers and smugglers who sold these almost impossibly rare things in exchange for whatever you had that they were interested in.

"What did you give them? Oh god, please don't say your soul," I muttered, knowing very well that's exactly what she probably did.

"No, no I had some lint and fifteen cents. They wanted that. Lucky, right?" she replied, still juggling the vial.

"Lucky?! No, lucky is when you score the last hot dog at a carnival. This is dangerous! Don't you understand that! Why can't you just relax for once before you get yourself killed, or worse!" I yelled.

She rolled her eyes at my lecturing and just kept juggling. "Might I add that he might still be here? I'd start drinking if I were you," she said in a low sing song voice.

I tensed, suddenly feeling like I was being watched. "Well what is it supposed to do? If its make me wanna hump a tree or something, than forget it. I am out of here. Screw you and your juice."

"Its supposed to make you free is what I heard. Like, you can't feel pain and everything suddenly becomes a whole lot clearer. Its like a Da Vinci painting you can drink."

I stared at her, wondering why I followed her here.

"Fine. Give it to me," I said, suddenly feeling tempted. After all, she said it wasn't alcoholic, and who says just because she's offering me a strange possibly illegal drink it has to be bad. What if it grants wishes or something?

Melody smiled widely and popped the lid to it. "Open your mouth," she commanded.

I did and tilted back my head and she poured the thick liquid down my throat.

It tasted sweet and bitter at the same time, and I could feel the glitter bursting down my throat like bubblegum watermelon.

I watched her pour the rest down her throat and suddenly little sparkles came out of her mouth. The sky started dancing with the clouds and the trees were changing color. My head was swimming off my head and to some far away place, I could see the head boat waiting for me down the creek that wasn't there two seconds before.

"Melody? I feel funny." I said, my voice suddenly sounding a million miles away.

"Yeah, me t-," her voice was cut off because I suddenly found myself in high in the arms of a tree in the middle of the night.

"What the?!" I screamed and steadied myself on a branch.

"Stay there while I get our money back!" I heard Melody yell from way below me. I couldn't see her since it was so dark, and my body felt dusty and achy.

"Wait, wait! Melody! Where are you- whoa!" I shouted feeling dizzy and unsteady high in the tree.

"Don't worry," I heard her shout back. "Danny will take care of you!"

Danny?

I slowly turned my head to the side and saw a grown man leering lecherously at me.

"Who the hell are you?" I said, my tongue feeling fuzzy and dry.

"Don't you remember me, babe? I just got your name tattooed on my chest!" He lifted up his shirt to reveal the name 'Sarah' written in freshly inked gothic script across his chest.

"How old are you?" My head was pounding too much to deal with this. "Why am I in a tree? What time is it?" It was like the world suddenly jumped two years into the future without me.

"Babe, I'm 32 years old, I told you that. We went up here after you and your friend heard some Barley Wolves barking over the hill. I didn't hear anything but you guys seemed so sure and it's about ten o clock."

My head reeled and my stomach lurched with a boiling heat radiating through my body. Nine o clock?! I had spent seven hours doing absolutely nothing from what I could remember.

First I was in school, then at the park with Melody then suddenly here! In a tree! With a 32 year old man who thinks my name is Sarah!

"Well, w-where did Melody go?"

"Melody? The small girl? You mean Martha. She went to the gypsy shack to get your money back after what she did to you. Man, I can't believe you can't even feel it." He said, laughing to himself.

"Feel it? Feel what? Gypsy!? What happened to me?! I can- I can't breathe!" My chest started constricting and my vision began blurring up again. My head got all heavy and full of fuzziness, like a broken television.

"Just calm down babe. Its nothing a little potion can't handle," he pulled out a water bottle filled with gray water with leaves floating in it. "Drink up babe." He pushed the bottle close to my mouth and I scooted away, rapidly swinging my head from side to side.

My grasp on the tree loosened and the next thing I knew, I was flipping through the air and diving head first to the ground. I braced myself for impact, but felt nothing.

"Star?!" A voice asked incredulously and hopefully.

Aerrow? What in the world was he doing here at this time of night in the middle of nowhere?! That seriously could _not_ be labeled as a coincidence. It was just too ridiculous.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled, squirming out of his tight grasp.

"I could ask you the same thing! Everyone's been looking for you for like two days!"

My face blanched. _Two _days?! I had been wandering around the freaking woods for two days!?

"You're lying I said," I said, suddenly feeling very woozy and angry. How dare he! I just take a break for a while and suddenly he has to come here and act like he's better than me? 2 days. That was the stupidest thing I ever heard! Stupid like those damn tennis shoes he always wore that had no laces. They were just slip on. I bet he was so full of himself, he couldn't even bend down to tie his shoes or else the stick up his butt would break.

"Y-you know even…t-tie your own shews!"

Aerrow looked at me with a confused and annoyed look on his face.

"Everything alright down there, babe? You didn't bust your head on the concrete, right?" I heard Danny calling from above.

"Nope! Its alright, your Sarah's got it covered," I slurred back, remembering where I knew Danny from. It was from the circus a few hours ago. Yeah, how could I forget. Me, Martha, Danny and Stu were all in the circus some odd hours ago.

"Ya here that, Aerrow? That's Danny. He's 32! He's got my back unlike _some_ people I know! In the circus, w-when I was there I got things! That only a man could give me! Unlike you, you stupid boy! THIRTY TWO!"

His eyes widened considerably, and his grip on my arms loosened.

"Th-things? W-what things did he give you, Star?" He asked slowly.

I smiled wickedly and thought back to the circus, in the dark, empty bleachers and reached into my pants.

"These! He gave me these!" I screamed pulling out a wad of melted circus peanuts, and tried smearing it on Aerrow's stupid shoes.

The sky was laughing at me with its mouth opened and spat all over the floor. Its eyes were rolling in and its mouth was frothing like a mad thing.

"Ew, that's gross," I said and tried to climb back into the tree for shelter.

"Nu uh, no way, you're coming with me, _now_!"

I pulled away from him. "Where's Marth-elody?"

Aerrow stopped pulling on me and I fell back to the ground with a rough bump.

"Wait, what? Melody was behind this?" he asked with narrowed eyes.

"Whoopsies," I laughed with a hand roughly placed over my mouth. I remembered Marthin telling me not tell Aerrow about telling tellers tell till any of this because he would get really mangry!

"Listen, Danny, Don't tell Aerrow, Ok?" I whispered to the trunk of the tree, hoping it would deliver my message.

Aerrow's arms wrapped around my waist, and I laughed wildly until he placed me on his back. That's when I jumped and moaned and groaned away from him.

"Ow! Owww! No!" I said, kneeing his spine.

"Ow! What are you doing?" He demanded.

"You're making my belly hurt," I moaned and dropped on to the floor. The sky was still laughing and the birds where turning into lightening bolts that crashed into trees, sending blood and light splashing everywhere.

"Your belly?" he asked, mocking everything I said. He was always horrible and mean to me, and I hated that.

"Stop it!" I screamed and placed my hands over my heads, as millions of voices resounded in my head, repeating my scream back to me. My throat was feeling scritch scratchy and raw.

"Just relax!" Aerrow yelled and held my thrashing limbs down. "Let me see your stomach, I think I see blood on your shirt!"

"Stop yelling!"

"Fine! Just stop moving! Just hold on a second." His voice dropped to a low cold whispered that seeped into my ears and cooled down the fire in my mouth throat and belly.

I calmed down, and my head throbbed making everything pulse around me.

He lifted up my shirt and quickly drew back, covering his mouth with his hands and staring at my belly with big round eyes.

"What?" I asked. My head was feeling less fuzzy and stuffed up now that he stopped yelling. A horrible smell reached my nose and I quickly sat up and looked down.

My stomach nearly threw up everything inside once I saw.

My belly button was bloody, gory, and green with white stuff coming out a red rimmed cut on top of it. There was a small little silver rust covered ring going through it.

"Oh my god…" I whispered. I was completely clear headed now. The rain felt good against my burning skin, but it was getting pretty heavy.

"Come on Star, let's go," Aerrow said slowly, picking me up bridal style and started making his way out of the park.

"I feel sick," I whispered, gingerly keeping my shirt away from my stomach.

"You should," he said resentfully. "You have an infected belly button and a fever from the feel of it. I wouldn't expect you to feel all holly jolly, but what do I know, I'm just a stupid boy."

My throat was really dry and I could feel a headache coming on. I was in no mood for that.

"Please Aerrow. Not now, just take me to your house. No ones at mines." I whispered back pitifully.

He looked down on me, and instead of a hardened glare, I got pity instead.

I guess I really did look horrible.

"See ya Danny," I whispered bitterly to the tree trunk when we passed by it.

"See ya, Star," was all I heard before slipping into a deep burning sleep.

* * *

_Aw, man. Bet you didn't see that coming. I sure didn't. Silly Star drinking weird fairy things, and its such a coincedence that Aerrow found her, right? And wat is up with that bad influence Melody? _

_Well, whatever it is, don't forget to review and expressed your sure to be mixed emotions at such a dark turn of events._

_Till we meet again._


	12. Never forget to lock your doors!

* * *

Sorry about the long wait! Please don't abandon me! My poor heart can't take it. I rushed and tried to make a good chapter, but this is all that came out. I know it sucks, but please try to enjoy it to the best of your abilities. I'll be sad if you totally hate it. It doesnt make any sense at ALL.

Don't forget to review.

You'll also notice lines everywhere. Sorry. I couldn't control it.

* * *

"Star! Star!!" A voice yelled faintly.

My head was throbbing and I was freezing, but I opened my eyes tentatively.

I was sleeping on the living room couch with the sun pouring brightly through the window. The snow glinted sharply.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing, and the voice started screaming my name and banging on the front door.

"Coming," I muttered and ignored the phone. The floor was cold, my throat was dry and I was not in the mood. It was a week ago when I drank that stupid juice, and I was still paying for it.

Thankfully, my parents didn't ask any questions, like usual, and I didn't answer any. I just recuperated alone.

Well, not totally alone.

Melody dropped by a couple thousand times, bearing apologies and presents. My room was full of teddy bears and chocolates and macaroni art, but I didn't have the heart to throw any away. She was just too sincere and nice.

Aerrow, on the other hand, was acting like an idiot. I hadn't seen him since that day, and he didn't bother visiting, or calling or anything _nice_ like that.

Sometimes, I think it was his sole purpose in life to ruin mine.

"Who is it?" I mumbled, knowing very well who it was. Like I said, Melody was here almost everyday, trying to fix things that didn't even exist.

Melody was as pale as a ghost and she looked scared stiff. Her eyes were wide and hair was standing on end.

"Hi S-star!" She said a little too enthusiastically with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Melody? What's wrong with you?"

She pulled out a paper with trembling hands and began reading from it.

"F-fine thank you! Would you l-like to go the p-p-p-PARK with me?" she squeaked.

I stared at her and the trembling paper.

"Um…Sure."

She shook her head a little bit and started winking at me and then staring to the right.

"What are you looking at? Is there someone on my yard again? I told them freakin' gnomes not to be digging up my lawn." I peeked my head out the doorway and suddenly, everything was explained.

A strangely familiar man was standing next to Melody and he was holding a bloody ax.

Nice.

"Run Star!" Melody screamed and tried to make a dash for it, but the man caught her by the collar and then pointed the ax at me.

"Move and her head goes splat."

He didn't look very serious, but I didn't want to take any chances so coughed and said, "Um, Hello. I don't think we've met before. My name is-"

"Sarah?" The man finished and rolled his eyes. "Yeah whatever, I get the idea. Step outside slowly and no one gets hurt."

"Star, I'm so sorry! He caught me when I was leaving my house and said he was going to kill me!" Melody whispered.

I didn't answer and closed the door behind me.

"Good, now I don't want no funny business, so just walk to that black car over there. That's it, nice and slow." The guy said and prodded me with the ax.

There was a black limousine standing in front of my house with tinted windows.

The moment my hand reached for the door, it opened automatically and someone pulled me in the man threw Melody on top of me.

"Ouch!" I yipped as her sneakers dug into my half. I looked around the roomy car, and noticed several weird things.

A man dressed in all black was sitting on a chair shaped like a penis.

Three bats were hanging upside down from the ceiling.

There were no doors.

Aerrow.

Yes my friends. Aerrow was sitting across from the man dressed in black and was staring at us with wide accusing eyes.

"Why am I not surprised," I heard him mutter.

"Ay!" The man yelled at him. "What did I say? You two broads on the carpet. Ya see those bats on the ceiling? Anybody talk except for me, and they go crazy. They'll start rippin' your eyes out and shit. You only speak when I gives the signal. Now get up and sit on that there, eh, seat." He pointed to the spaces next to Aerrow.

The man spoke with a heavy accent, like he was in the Australian mafia or something.

We scrambled next to Aerrow wordlessly, and stared at the man. The other guy with the ax somehow got into the car, even though it had no doors and sat on a regular seat next to the man.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you've been kidnapped, am I right?"

We all nodded.

"AY! Answer me when I'm talking to you!"

"Yes sir!"

"Well, you're all here because you have pledged your allegiance to The Wind and as King Pin is it my job to initiate you child-ren with your first assignments."

We all exchanged looks and Melody slowly raised her hand like a child in kindergarten.

The King Pin stared at her, took out a cigar, lit it, smoked it and then pointed to her with it.

"T-thank you, sir. We are honored to be part of the Wind, but how exactly did we pledge our allegiance?" she asked respectfully and demurely.

He looked at his cigar and then smooshed it into the penis chair. "You signed contracts when you used our products. It's like a mailing list. Once you enter your address, you can never get out."

Aerrow raised his hand. "Is there any way to get out?"

"Of course there is, but only for you kids specifically. Danny here will explain." The man referred to the guy with the ax who scooted forward.

"Well, since your friend here got such a violent reaction to the Root Pixie Blood, we'll give you optional membership. That means, once you complete your assignments, it's your choice to leave."

Danny. That name rang a bell.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "Weren't you the guy in the tree?!"

The bats started screeching and flapping your wings, and I immediately settled down.

"Yeah, and so what? I had to monitor your reactions to the stuff. You were, after all, the first consumers to actually try it." He replied.

I raised my hand fervently. "But wait! I remember we gave you fake names. How did you track us down? And why is Aerrow here? He didn't drink any of it."

Danny and King Pin laughed. "Lady, we're the Wind. Do you actually think a couple of fake names could throw us off? We knew everything about you from the start. As for your little boyfriend here, well that's confidential. Policy dictates that we have to keep customer confidentiality."

I gave Aerrow a suspicious look, and he glared a thousand daggers back.

Suddenly, the King Pin's phone started ringing.

After a few beats, he turned to us. "Ok, everyone out. That's it. Deals off. My lawyer advised me against making any more contact with you. Oh, and boy, we still need our payment. Either that or we're gonna have to take our product back. Make sure you do it by this afternoon, otherwise girlies dead. And girl, just let him do it. No need to make a big fuss. I know its one of our weirdo demands, but it's the price you got to pay." That last part was directed at me.

Aerrow sighed and crossed his arms and nodded and I had no idea what they were talking about.

"What?" I asked.

"NO TALKING!" The King Pin screamed and all of a sudden the bats started flapping around and scratching us. In a whirlwind of wings and penis chair, we abruptly found ourselves on the sidewalk in front of my house.

"Whoa…what. The. Hell?" Melody muttered as she stood up.

I was feeling a bit dizzy and my stomach was feeling vomit-y.

"I am so sorry, Star. I never meant for this to happen," she said quietly.

"Melody just quit it. Relax and go home," Aerrow said while rubbing his forehead.

She ignored him and took my hand. "I promise, I will find some way to make everything up to you. This I swear!" she exclaimed.

I cringed as her voice pierced through my head. "Ouch." I rasped.

"I swear it!" she yelled again before running down the street.

I stood there, staring after her and trying to make the world stop twirling when Aerrow grabbed my elbow and dragged me in the house.

Stupid me. I forgot to lock the door.

Once we got in the living room, he stood in front of me, took a deep breath and said, "I need to kiss you."

….

…….

…………….

"What?"

He took an even deeper breath and rubbed his face with his hands. "The other night, when you were sick, I had to buy some stuff from the Wind to break your fever and as payment they said I had to kiss you. If I don't you'll probably get sick again and die," he said quickly. Almost too quickly to understand. If it were any other situation I probably would have zoned out but this was too much.

"….What?"

"You know what? I don't care. Just die, see what I care," he said and threw his hands up in the air and walked away.

"Wait. Wait!" I yelled, running after him. "I'm sorry, but this is kind of a lot for me to grasp right now. _You_ made a deal with the _Wind_ to save _my_ life. Am I getting this correctly?"

He nodded with gritted teeth.

I felt a giggle rise up in my throat and then another. I tried to keep them down, but they kept bubbling to the surface and soon I was practically rolling on the floor.

"You don't hate me!" I exclaimed. "You actually saved my life!"

You do not know how much relief I was feeling at that moment. It was like someone lifted two thousand pounds off of my shoulders. Even though I sometimes hated Aerrow, I never really _hated_ him. He used to be my best friend. When I thought he hated me I felt horrible. Now, I know he just really doesn't like me with a passion.

The giggles were replaced with coughs and wheezes and I realized what that meant. Soon it was going to be too late.

All the while, Aerrow just stared at me and shook his head and looked like he was about to walk out any second.

"Ok, ok I'm ready,' I said and composed myself.

We looked at each other for a moment and neither of us made a move.

"Well, Romeo?" I asked. "Don't you want to get this over with?" I asked.

He looked away and frowned deeply, his face slowly turning red.

"You tell anyone about this, and I promise I will make you suffer."

I expected it to be just a quick little peck, but for some reason he wasn't 'pecking'. He was kissing. It started off slow, like he was going to stop, but soon they turned into very deep not at all enemy-worthy kisses. I tapped his shoulder expecting him to stop, but he kept right on. His hands strayed to my waist and the back of my head. I felt cold lips stray down along my face to my neck and I swear I felt cold sharp teeth grazing my skin.

Before I could do anything, I heard a loud squeal and we both whipped around to see Melody standing in the doorway with a sleeping bag and a bunch of cds and staring at us with mouth agape.

Stupid me. I forgot to lock the door…_again._

* * *

Argh! I can practically see your cringing faces! I know this was a sucky chapter, but bear with me! Who knows what might be waiting for you next time? Review, pleeeeeease! I need your reviews to reassure me about stuff, and things!

I don't care if you want to tell my it sucks and I should die for writing it, just review!


	13. Star vs Melody vs Aerrow

OK!! I've come to a conclusion! That last chapter was horrible.

Agreed?

Agreed.

So now, I'm going to switch it up a bit and make this chapter a bit different, if you will.

The thing is I wasn't going to update that last chapter _anytime soon._ So I figured it's better to have a bad chapter than no chapter at all, right?

Right.

You understand why I had to rush myself with nonsensical plots that have nothing to do with anything.

So to make up for it, I've decided to do a short chapter in Aerrow's Point Of View! Yay, right?!

It's a good idea…isn't it? It's kind of different, but not entirely terrible. I hope.

We'll get to go in his head and see how crazy he really is. He's got voices in his head.

Dear God, please let it be a good idea. I'm so nervous right now.

I'm trying to give each character their own personality, and so if Aerrow seems a bit weird…I'm sorry. Please don't abandon me. All you have to do is say 'Hey! We hate it! Put it back the way it was!' and I'll be like 'Yes Master.'

P.S There is some cursing in it. Be aware of that. Aerrow is a potty mouth.

P.P.S Review!

* * *

Holy Shit.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

**Congratulations dude. You finally did it. You finally kissed her. After about three years of fawning and dream and fantasizing you finally did it without spazzing out. Congratulations, loser. **

Shit.

_Aw, look at him. It's like his first kiss. Don't stop now, man! Keep going, who knows where this might lead! You're in her house, her bed is upstairs…_

Shit.

**Shut up. She doesn't like him like that. I mean, who would like a guy who put her in the hospital, called her names, and caused her unimaginable pain and embarrassment? **

_But she could like you like that. Just think about it, it's not too late! All you have to do say some of those things girls like so much like, 'you're beautiful' and 'I love you' and maybe kiss her neck and stroke her thigh-_

Shit.

**How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?! Besides, Star's too good for that and she's way too good for him. You should stick to your own level like…Isabella.**

**She's pretty, cool, wild…**

_Easy…_

**If you say her name, her underwear would probably take themselves off. That is, if she's wearing any…**

_Slut._

I felt the sweet thick blood pulsing down her neck and my grip tightened as my teeth practically pulled me towards the vein.

_WHOO-HOO! GO FOR IT! Bite her and turn her into a vampire! It's the only chance you'll ever get. Who's spending an eternity alone? Not you! Bite her!_

**NO! DON'T DO IT! You'll ruin her life if you do! If you really liked her why would you force her to spend an eternity with someone like you?! She'll spend an eternity in misery and it'll be all your fault. Don't do it!**

"Oh my god!"

I practically threw Star off of me as we turned to see Melody standing in the doorway holding a sleeping bag and a bunch of cds, staring at us with mouth agape.

"What is going on?" she said, dropping everything on the floor and slowly approaching us.

"Melody! Hey!" Star said. "What are you doing here? I was just going to um…call you!"

Melody pointed an accusing finger at us and narrowed her eyes. "Don't give me that! And don't change the subject either! I repeat, what were you guys doing?!"

"What do you care?" I snapped suddenly annoyed. How dare she just barge up in here like this was her house! Interrupting moments and causing trouble.

I always hated Melody and she knew it. I think she hated me just as much, but that is of no consequence. It was my brain, and I would be the only one doing the hating around here.

She was about to open her mouth, but then cast a sideways glance Star who was trying to sidle away.

"And you! With him! Honestly, you could do way better. He is the last person anyone should be kissing! He's cold and mean and manipulative. I wouldn't put it past him to kiss you for some ulterior motive."

I smiled to myself as I heard Star's sharp intake of breath.

Wrong move, Melody.

"So you're saying the only way he would kiss me is for some underhanded sneaky reason, right?"

Melody smiled, thinking she got Star on her side. "Precisely- wait, No! That's not what I'm saying at all! It's just that-"

"For your information he was trying to save me life!"

Star moved closer to me. I was surprised that she was even defending me.

"No-"

Surprise gone.

"-not even save my life. He _did_ save my life! As opposed to you who nearly destroyed it."

"Hey! I apologized for that. Everyone makes mistakes including me and definitely you. Mistakes like letting him kiss you and actually believing it was somehow to save your life. See what I mean by sneaky and underhanded?" Melody yelled.

"Well so what if he is sneaky and underhanded and manipulative and as cold as a, a…"

"-A zombie in Alaska?" Melody finished, but then clapped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she said.

What kind of idiot actually says that _in front_ of a zombie? A Melody idiot, that's who.

"A what?" Star asked sharply, narrowing her eyes like a snake.

"Uh, I said um…an Abercrombie in Alaska!" Melody said, trying to cover everything up with a fake smile.

"Oh, so now Zombies are expensive clothing chain stores with horribly made clothing made in third world countries, hm? Is that the way it's going to be?"

"Hey, they have some nice clothing at times…"Melody trailed off, totally not helping her case at all.

If I were her I probably would've changed the subject by blowing something up or making the pipes burst with frozen water or whatever the hell her powers are. I never really found out. What the heck is she in the first place?

Some kind of mermaid or something?

And so what if I'm a coward who runs away from his problems by simulating natural freak disasters in a home environment. At least I still have my personality.

**Personality? Please dude. Everyone knows you're just a warped twisted loser. And when I say everyone, I mean **_**everyone.**_

_Hey, italics are __**my**__ shtick. __**How do you like that? Hm? Bold face everywhere!**_

No! Stop it! No one thinks you're a warped twisted loser! Kid, you already have voices talking to you in your head, don't turn into a paranoid schizoid too!

_Who the heck are you?_

The voice of reason. 

**Well, well, well look who finally showed up. Did you know he nearly killed a couple hundred people? **

_That was a terrible Christmas. _

Important thing is that I'm here now. Now I'm going to have kindly ask you guys to get out of this kids head before he goes crazy.

**He already is crazy.**

I said stop it! He's not crazy, just-

_Misunderstood? Yeah, we get that a lot. _

We? Who are you guys anyways?

**Doubt. I keep him from doing anything that might hurt him, his family, his friends, his enemies, complete strangers…His happiness is detrimental to their health.**

_Narcissism. I make sure the kid gets everything he deserves, and he deserves a lot. Screw his family, his friends, his enemies, complete strangers…His happiness is more important than their health._

Oh. So _you_ make sure he gets everything he wants, while **you** make sure he wants nothing. That explains a lot. You've turned the kid into a walking contradiction. Nice. This little love-in was nice, but I need to fix what you guys broke. So go away. I'm busy.

_No can do. We're here to stay. Been here, way too long._

Really? Pray tell. 

**Well, I've always just been hanging around. Just doing my business. I was here a lot when he first started high school, though but disappeared when he met Star.**

_I came around a little after he had that fight with Star. He was so happy and then she just had to ruin it! How dare she! He deserves so much better._

And I just happened to appear right now. Really nice timing. If he just happens to go on a killing spree right this second we'll all know who's to **blame.** Hey! Stop it! Beat it freaks, I've got a job to do.

_Nice one, dude._

**Sorry. It was just too good to pass up. We'll just be here in the dark recesses of his mind, waiting to pop up at the most inopportune times. **

_I probably could have done something ten times better, though._

"Oh! So now I've got good clothes at times? Do I have good service too? Do I walk around with my hands outstretched moaning 'Give me your brains for a ten percent discount on windbreakers?' Cause that's how _all_ zombies behave, right? We're just brain dead hunks of flesh!"

Melody stared at her, mouth opening and clothing like she was trying to find something to say. I almost felt a little sorry for her. She obviously had no idea what she just walked into.

Like all of Star's arguments, everything started to go off into a tangent as she yelled and stomped her feet and threatened to throw things.

Something in my head was telling me to run while I still could, but I felt compelled to stay and watch. Fights like this only came on at midnight on pay-per-view.

Suddenly a horrible smell reached my nose, like rotten eggs and milk and lima beans.

"Ew, what's that smell?" I asked and held my noise. It was getting stronger by the second.

They snapped their heads toward me, like they forgot I was standing there.

"What sme-EW! I smell it! What is that? Did you kill someone in your basement or something?"

Star sniffed the air (not at all disgusted, might I add) and then dropped the lamp she was about to throw and ran to the kitchen.

"NOT THE KITCHEN!" She screamed.

There was a lot of banging and cracking and the smell got even worse. I was about to go in after to her to see if anything needed to be frozen, because unbeknownst to most many things in life need to be frozen, but Melody grabbed my arm.

"Not so fast, tough guy. I still have a bone to pick with you. What were you doing kissing Star?" she asked and held me with her huge man hands.

"What do you care?" I retorted.

She gave me a wry smile and licked her lips. "Quite a lot actually, but that's for another time. The matter at hand is that I definitely do _not_ need you here messing around with her head. Why would you even want to kiss her in the first place? I thought you didn't like her!" She said tauntingly.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away. "None of your business. What in the world are you planning to do about it? Another one of your convoluted schemes to ruin people's lives?"

She took a deep breath and gave me one of her shining smiles that would've won over a dumber person. "Listen. Star is my friend. Part of having friends is trying to do what's best for them and that means protecting them from psychopaths like you. Besides, you two could never work out."

This annoyed me for some reason and I gave her a sideways glance. "Oh yeah? Well, how could you be so sure? You don't know either of us that well."

She was about to respond, but stopped and looked gave me a snide smile. "Well actually, I kind of do. I know that you're madly in love with her and who knows she might have even been in love with you if you hadn't royally screwed up at the party."

I felt the blood in my veins freeze and my vision went hazy.

"W-what?"

"AERROW! UNFREEZE THE FAUCET RIGHT NOW!" Star screamed from the kitchen.

Melody glanced over at the kitchen and shook her head. "See? Not even in the same room and you still can't stay away from her."

I cleared my head and threw on a look of nonchalance. "Yeah whatever. You're proably just making things up out of nowhere."

This made her sort of angry and pointed at me accusingly. "You would know all about making things up, wouldn't you Mr. Crazy pants? And contrary to popular belief, I'm not some kind of _mermaid._ I'm a fairy and fairies know everything!"

This did not shock me at all. All fairies were crazy with their rules and wishes and ulterior motives. Jumping around, never doing any type of work. "What are you trying to be?" I asked. "Some kind of fairy godmother or something?"

This got her really angry and she pinned me down on the ground and poked my forehead.

"Don't you ever, _ever_ call me a fairy godmother! That's just a stereotype used to portray fairies in the media and I will not hesitate to cut you with my_ magic wand._" She said with a sneer.

"Or turn me into a pumpkin?" I replied. I was speaking with way more confidence than I felt. Especially with a crazed and angry fairy sitting on top of me.

She was about to reply but then gave me a bone chilling smile, held my face in her hands and kissed me.

This shocked me a lot. I was so stunned, I couldn't move until I heard a gasp and a loud clang of metal as Star walked in and dropped the frozen faucet she was holding.

Melody looked up with fake surprise and chagrin. "See what I mean? Not out of the room for 2 minutes and he's already kissing someone else! And honestly, it wasn't my fault. He just started saying all those things girls like, like 'I love you' and 'you're beautiful'… Which sane girl could resist that? It definitely wasn't my fault."

Melody could've been talking to a brick wall, because Star just stood there staring at me with her jaw hanging to the ground.

"Its not what it looks like?" I said weakly with a shrug. I could only imagine what it actually looked like.

At the sound of my voice, Star blinked a few times and then walked slowly back into the kitchen.

Melody stood up and brushed her self off and gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Well even if she did love you after the party, she definitely doesn't love you now. Star! Wait! Still wasn't my fault!" she said and ran after her.

Didn't I tell you to run while you still could?

* * *

Ooh. What the heck just happened? I don't know, but it wasn't good. It wasn't good.

Did you like it? Was it a good idea?! Tell me the truth! Don't sugar coat it, doc!

Review while I still have some confidence left. Don't miss a chance to rob me of any self respect I might have mustered up.

I knew going into Aerrow's head was a bad idea. He's just too crazy for regular audiences.

And what's up with Melody? She's just....weird.

Next chapter will be in Star's view. I'll make everything right again. Just give me another chance.

Review!


	14. My name is what? My name is who?

What. The. Hell.

I go into the kitchen because I somehow managed to rot every dairy product in there and when I come back, Aerrow is kissing Melody.

Perfect. Just beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a better scene in my life.

AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

DAMMIT!!!!

Damn it damn it DAMN IT ALL TO BURNING MONKEY HELL!!!!!!!!111!#$^^&^%$#!!!&*&^(&*&^%$*)(&^$#!!1

Needless to say, I kicked them out of my house after that. No explanations, no apologies, no ice sculptures NO!

Melody tried to tell me it wasn't her fault with some stupid 'it wasn't me! He's stupid, I'm just a normal girl' crap, but how can she say that when SHE WAS ON TOP OF HIM!?

Aerrow was all 'She's a crazy super villain! She's trying to manipulate you for some grand master psycho plan to destroy me!'

How stupid does he think I am?

Everything has to be about him. Even though he was kissing me because of some damn mafia curse and then 2 minutes later he was kissing Melody, he is somehow still innocent!

Who do they think they are? Coming into _my _house doing these things on _my_ carpet!

I ought to light their houses on fire and see how they like that! Not too much I bet.

Not too much.

The phone started ringing and I reached out an arm to hit the speaker button.

"Star? Hey! I'm so sorry just give me a chance to explain-" Melody rushed before I hit the end button.

It rang again but this time it was Aerrow. "Will you just listen to me? It wasn't my fau-"

The phone kept on ringing and ringing until I finally couldn't take it anymore and I picked up the phone with a growl.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Star?!"

"Grandma? Uh…no speaken the english!" I slammed the phone back down and stared angrily at the ceiling again.

How could they?

She was supposed to be my friend, and he…_he _was supposed to be_…_

I don't know.

I don't know why I was feeling so betrayed and angry. It wasn't like I owned him or anything. I couldn't even say that we were just friends, because we weren't. He was a kid and I was a kid and that's as far as it went. I hated him, and he hated me and that is as _far as it went_.

Right?

Ugh. I wish I had never met either of them. I wish they just disappeared.

I wish they were both DEAD!!

The phone started ringing again and I answered it more cautiously this time.

"Hello?"

"Star, baby, come outside." A voice said. It was male and sounded wildly familiar.

"Who is this?"

"Come on out, we can't wait all day."

"…Seriously, who is this? If this is some kind of trick, I'm not buying it-"

"Get outside _now_." The voice took on a menacing hiss and the line went dead.

I considered staying in bed and brooding, but something told me the voice wasn't playing around.

I looked outside and saw a nondescript shiny black car in my driveway and a man with a battle axe standing in front of my door.

Probably should've noticed that first.

"You again?" I yelled and tried to go back, but Danny pulled me out with one hand and dragged me to the car.

"Stop screaming before the neighbors see," he grunted and threw me in.

"Oh, I definitely wouldn't want that," I snapped.

For the second time in my life, I found myself face to face with a giant penis chair.

The King Pin was smoking a cigar and staring at me from behind his glasses.

"Did someone order a death wish?" he said with a sneer.

"Death wish? Oh no, no, no, no I didn't order a death wish. Who said anything about a death wish? You must've got the wrong person, because I have no idea what you're talking. I mean, I don't even know what a death wish is? What's that, some kind of fruit?" I babbled quickly. "Death wish about what anyways? Cause, if your wondering if I told anyone about that whole kidnapping and selling contraband to minors then you're sadly mistaken. It's far too early for me to tell anyone. I mean, not that I was gonna tell anyone-"

"Shut it, girly." He said. "I'm gonna get right to the point. The Wind is in debt to you. We almost got you killed and according to our code of honor and my lawyers we need to get out of debt to you. Now how do you suppose we do that-?"

"Well, I don't-"

"I said, _shut it_. Now, we were gonna take it upon ourselves to blow up your school, cause kids like things like that right? But it was Danny here who suggested we _ask_ you first. Remember, this is riding on your head Danny."

We both looked at Danny who was staring at the window stroking his---battle axe. It was an unnerving sight.

"So. Death? That's what you want, am I right? You want us to kill of those two kids, Martha and Aaron was it?"

I blanched. "W-what? No! I don't want you to kill anyone, what are you talking about?"

The King Pin took off his glasses and stared at me, and then pulled out a tape recorder.

_Ugh. I wish I had never met either of them. I wish they just disappeared. _

_I wish they were both DEAD!!_

"You were saying?"

I felt my face heat up. "You were recording my thoughts? For how long?! Why would you do that? How could you do that?"

The King Pin snapped the glasses back on and turned the tape recorder off. "Well, it was much easier than asking you wasn't it? Now you're either going to tell us what you want or we're going to go with you ol' subconscious. What'll it be?"

"Nothing!" I yelled. "I don't want anything. Just let me go back home, I don't need anything. I promise-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT YOU!" The King Pin yelled. "This is about the honor code of my company. No debts shall go unpaid. Don't you think we tried to ignore this? There have been blackouts, explosions, and deaths thanks to you. And the longer you draw it out, the more people are gonna die. Now do you see?"

"Honor code? What do you mean?" I asked, my mind filling with nameless dead people.

"When the Wind was first founded, the owners set up a code of honor to ensure the integrity of the company. Of course, we've found ways to bypass these rules but anything in direct violation will result in the destruction of the company." Danny explained nonchalantly.

We were still in my driveway, and I stared at my house wistfully. I should've stayed home that day they were announcing the majors. It was so long ago, almost like a year.

"Please. Can't we just not do anything and say we did?" I whispered.

"So, that's a yes. You want us to kill your friends."

"No! Just leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you guys!"

"Cry me a river. Make a choice! People are dying here!"

"I want you guys to go away! Just leave me alone! I'm sorry I ever drank that stupid juice!"

"The more you procrastinate, the worse it's gonna get! We're not going to leave you alone! There are bigger things involved in this! The more you draw it out, the more people are gonna die!"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. There was a long silence, and the King Pin stopped moving.

"You don't care? Don't care? Danny you thinking what I'm thinking?" The King Pin said suddenly and threw his phone at Danny.

Danny caught it and began texting and laughing insanely. "HAH! Good one! That oughtta smooth things out on all corners, eh?"

I looked at both of them with wide eyes. They were probably calling a hit man to either kill me or Aerrow and Melody.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I do care, just stop and let us negotiate for a while! I'm sure we can work something out." I tried, but they ignored me and kept laughing.

"Too late, girly. He's waiting for you in the bedroom." The King Pin said. "Now get out."

The door opened automatically and I felt something hard hit me on my butt and send me flying out the door.

The car went screeching out of my driveway, leaving a trail of smoke and burnt rubber.

I left the house door open _again_ as I trekked up the stairs to my room. I didn't know if I really wanted to know what was in there, but I needed to find out before my parents got home. That is, if they were ever coming back. I hadn't seen them in like a week.

With a sigh, I counted to three and then kicked opened the door. I nearly wet my pants at what I saw.

A man, standing on my bed and covered with sparkles and dressed in pink and lace was staring at me with the most menacing glare of hatred I have ever received.

It beat Aerrow by a landslide.

"Hello." The man said through gritted teeth. "My name is Lark and I'm-" big sigh here "You're fairy godmother."

I stared at him and he stared at me and we stared at each other in a long awkward silence.

I closed the door and walked back down the stairs.

He ran down the stairs after me and grabbed my wrist in a death lock.

"HEY! LISTEN! Don't you walk away from me! This is my one and only chance to get out of the grip of the freaking wind and I'm not gonna let some little drama queen hussy mess it up! Now state your wish!" he snarled.

Hussy? Who the hell was he calling a hussy?

"Listen you…you Gaylord, but I don't know who the hell you are barging into my house covered in glitter, but you better get the hell out before I call the cops," I said, reaching for the phone.

He looked down and then looked up with an obviously fake smile plastered on. "I think we started off on the wrong foot. Hi. I'm Lark, you're…anyways, I'm here to grant you any wish you want. So just say your wish so we can both move on with our lives." His voice broke toward the end but the smiled stayed on.

"Didn't you say you were my fairy godmother or something? You expect me to believe that? How stupid do you think I am? Who sent you here? What do you want?"

He sighed and slumped on my couch. "Please. I'm just a poor innocent soul who is way in over his head. Just let me grant you a wish. If you have any shred of pity for a poor homeless imp like me then you will wish for a cup of water and let me go."

I reached for the telephone again and he got on his knees and tugged at my skirt's hem.

"Ok, ok just listen. My name is Lark Grain. I'm 18 years old and I'm a fairy. I accidentally killed the King Pin's dog so the wind kept my hostage. They just texted me five minutes ago saying that they'd let me go if I granted you a wish. That is my life's story in five sentences. Now please. Just. Make. A wish."

I sat on the couch and thought about that. I guess this was their way of paying their debt to me.

"Anything I wanted, eh?"

Lark beamed.

I thought of money, fame, a zoo named after me and a whole bunch of other useless things when Melody and Aerrow and that horrible wish I had popped into my head.

"Hey, why'd your face get all mopey?" he asked.

I shook my head and laid back. "Oh, its nothing."

"Because you can always wish up some chocolate or Ritalin or something."

"Well actually, a few days ago-"

"I thought you said it was nothing."

"-I found my friend Melody and…this guy I know making out on my floor."

"That's funny. I have a girl friend named Melody. She lived around here too." Lark said thoughtfully.

I glanced at him. "Really? Cause my Melody's a fairy, too. Does she have blue kinda longish hair and go to Which Brick Falls high school?"

"Why yes, yes she…does," he trailed off and his face blanched. "Making out with a guy you say?"

I nodded my head slowly. He was looking a bit sick and he started unclenching and clenching his fists. What new horror have I unleashed upon myself?

"You wouldn't have a picture of her, would you? Just to make sure we're talking about the same person."

I handed him phone with her picture on it and he spazzed and nearly broke my phone.

"Oh my god. Ohmigod. She's cheating on me. My Melody is cheating on with…who is he?" He began rifling through my photos. "Is this him? That's him isn't it?"

He found Aerrow's picture and shoved it in my face. "Whoa, how did you know? That's really weird."

"She's cheating on me with _him? _Has she no standards?! I can't believe it!"

He began pacing around the room and sent a spray of glitter everywhere.

"You know, Melody never really mentioned having a boyfriend before. Nice meeting you," I said holding out my hand.

He stared at me and then a maniacal smile grew on his face. "Oh really? Never mentioned me, huh? I'll show her. I'll show that pretty boy too! Wish for something! Wish for anything! Hurry up so I can go over their and kill them!!"

I gave him a look and took my phone back. "Yeah right, Mr. Crazy! No wonder Melody never mentioned you. Would you calm down for a second so we can plan something? I want to get them back too."

He paced and I sat. Both of us thinking of elaborate plans to mentally scar Melody and Aerrow forever.

Suddenly, he jumped onto the couch with me and leaned really close to my face. "I've got it! Let's get her jealous! It always works in the movies."

I pushed him off of me. "What are you talking about? Get her jealous?"

He laughed and pulled me up. "Yep. Get her jealous as in look like we are dating. We'll cuddle and kiss, and the moment she has her guard down we'll hit them both with a car! It's brilliant!"

Lark giggled like a little girl.

"I don't think that's such a good idea. This isn't a movie, its real-"

"TIME TO PRACTICE!"

He kissed me. He put his arm around my waist and gave me one of those back breaking, suffocation Hollywood kisses.

Then he gave me a funny look and spat out the gum I was chewing.

"What was your name again?"

* * *

That was super horrible. I wrote it at 3 in the morning and I'm tired. Just review it. Plleeease.


	15. Read this while high

_Holy Sheet Metal Batman, the ray gun!_

_Don't press that button!! GET DOWN!!_

_*Explosion*_

I laughed and cereal spewed out of my mouth and all over the counter.

Robin was so ridiculous.

The alarm on my watch went off; telling me it was time for school. I took a deep breath and walked out the door.

Today was going to be a new day. No more hanging out with the wrong crowds or getting in all types of shenanigans and malarkey. Whatever those were.

The other day, I told that Fairy guy to beat it. I didn't need his help with wishes, and I definitely didn't need his help getting Melody and Aerrow back.

In fact, I decided I didn't need to get them back.

I was finished with them. If they didn't want to be my friends, I didn't want to be their friends and if that meant not having any contact with them at all until the end of my immortal life, then so be it. No contact it was.

The front of the school was brimming with students who had been specially trained to ignore me. It was good to be home.

Why I left, you ask? Well I just don't know. I didn't go to school for about a week for absolutely no reason. Just stayed home. Or maybe that whole thing was just a really long weekend. Winter break perhaps?

I don't care the important thing is that I'm back and ready for a new start.

This was my plan for the rest of my new life:

1. Don't talk to Aerrow or Melody ever again. Check

2. Find a girl

3. Compliment her shoes

4. Do this everyday until she feels comfortable around me

5. Compliment her hair style

6. Find a boy

7. Compliment his shoes

8. Do this everyday until he feels comfortable around me

9. Call these people my friends

And so help I was going to stick to that plan, come hell or high water.

"Hi Mr. Hopkins. Have a nice vacation?" I said as I walked into the empty classroom. I was beginning to think me and Aerrow were is only students.

He was sitting at his desk and was ignoring me as usual.

"Vacation? What vacation? You've been late for five days! You're lucky you partner was also missing, otherwise it would be straight to they sky course again. I've never had to send a student to the sky course two consecutive days. Anyways, your partner is waiting for you in Training Ground F."

"I had a nice vacation too, Mr. Hopkins. See you around."

Good. Training Ground F was a nice normal space with absolutely no distinguishing features. Right up my alley.

On my way to the grounds, I kept hearing footsteps following me down the hallway and someone breathing down my neck.

Every time I turned around, I saw the janitor standing with his mop and laundry cart.

What was a janitor doing with a laundry cart in a school?

I made multiple left and right turns, but every time I turned I saw the janitor.

He was staring at me with bloodshot eyes and a heavy dirty frown.

Suddenly, I made one left turn two many because I found myself in a dead end.

Why there would be a dead end in a school, I don't know.

The janitor came closer as I backed myself against the wall.

"Look Mr. Janitor guy, there are going to be _a_ _lot_ of people who notice if I go missing so I'm just giving you fair warning to back off."

He said nothing, but kept walking closer with his big laundry cart and mop.

"Help! Somebody help! Crazy janitor!! He's mad!! Foaming at the mouth, he is!! Somebody help me!" I screamed, but nobody came except the janitor.

Soon we were face to face and his breath was swishing against my cheeks.

I went to my last resort.

"Uh…nice shoes?"

I looked down and discovered he had no feet. He was floating.

I really need to be more observant.

"Run." He whispered urgently, and then his frown fell off his face.

Yes. His frown, as in his face and lips, fell off his face.

I was about to scream, but then I heard a loud HIYA! And then someone jumped out of the laundry and broke the janitor's neck ninja style.

It was my fairy godmother.

"OH MY GAWD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed and backed as far away from the body. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

"What? Surprised to see me? I figured you weren't being serious when you told me to leave you alone and to never call you again. We still need to execute plan 'Get Melody and the ugly guy jealous' remember?" Lark said.

I simply stared at the body which was now leaking a pool of blood all over my white sneakers.

Lark followed my gaze and then smiled. "Oh, him. Don't worry about that guy. He's just some zombie immigrant guy I found at my house. I told him to let me stay in his laundry basket for a while or else I would kill him. Guess who forgot the terms of the deal?" He laughed and pointed at himself with a sheepish grin.

"Z-zombie? He was a zombie?" I whispered and held my stomach. It felt as if I just saw my uncle get flayed.

He must've noticed the general malaise around my aura because he quickly stepped over the janitor and put a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"It's ok. He had no family, so no one will come around to look for him. Plus, he's a ghost zombie. Hence the floating. He'll be up and mopping in a few weeks. Now about my plan…" he led be away from the body and back to the main halls.

Lark was babbling about his idiotic plan that was so stupid, the world exploded ten times and life started over again in an alternate universe where apples were red instead of orange.

Red apples. Very weird.

We passed in front of Training Ground F and I quickly ducked from underneath his shoulders.

"Look, Lark," I began. "This plan of yours sounds really great and all, but the fact of the matter is…its horrible and I want nothing to do with it. I just want to be normal. I'm sorry about Melody cheating on you and everything and that you are indebted to the Wind and stuff. I'm just finished with weird things happening. Sorry. Have a nice life and I hope you fix things with Melody. She's a nice girl."

He looked after me with a hurt look on his face as I walked through the threshold.

"But what about your wish?" he asked before the door closed.

"I wish apples were orange. Red is kinda weird."

And that was that.

Aerrow was waiting for me in the grounds holding a big bouquet of flowers and a very large knife.

"Ok," he said quickly. "I have flowers and I have a knife. One way or another, you are going to let me explain myself. Now, make your choice. Its either going to be the happy way or the hard way."

I stared at him, and suddenly wished I was back outside with the zombie killer.

"Listen Aerrow, I don't care. What happened between you and Melody on my carpet in my living room is none of my business. So let's just ignore it and move on with our lives."

He gave me a funny look and then dropped the knife and flowers. "Ok, how about we go see a movie after school?"

"What."

"Well, you said we should move on with our lives so that's what I'm doing. Movies later today."

I coughed and checked to see how far the door way. "Uh, no. You see I meant we should go on with our separate plans as in not together. Away from each other. Not together."

We stared at each other. "But-but I don't want a separate life from you." He whined

I would've smiled and said 'aw how sweet' but the temperature was getting uncomfortably low and his eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm sorry Aerrow, but I've suffered one maiming too many and why are you picking up the knife? Aerrow, put it down please. Crying isn't going to help!"

He looked down and frowned at the big bouquet of bright multicolored flowers. "If I had known she was going to be like this, I would've bought them in black. Would've saved me a nice amount of money." I heard him mumble under his breath.

"What was that?"

"But, I thought we were friends! Buddies who could watch t.v together and go to the movies. Don't you like me? At all?"

I bit my lip and was about to answer but I heard a loud crash as Lark kicked down the door.

"No! She doesn't like you one bit!" he yelled as he flew into the room.

"Who the heck are you?" Aerrow asked with a very confused face.

"Shut it, cry baby, and leave Star alone. Can't you see she doesn't like you?" Lark said holding something behind his back.

Aerrow and I looked at each other and then at Lark.

"Lark, didn't I tell you to go away?" I said.

"You know him? Why did he break through the door?" Aerrow asked.

"Not only does she know me, she's dating me!" Lark yelled.

I shut my eyes with a grimace as I felt my stomach churn and the temperature drop 20 degrees.

"W-what?" I heard Aerrow say in my general direction.

"Aerrow, listen to me and listen carefully. He's lying. I am NOT dating him. You hear that Lark? I am NOT dating you and I want nothing to do with you and your stupid plans!"

Lark grinned evilly at me and whipped out something from behind his back.

It was a tape recorder.

"Oh yeah?" he said slyly. "Then what's this?"

He pressed play and suddenly the room was filled with my voice repeating:

_Ugh. I wish I had never met either of them. I wish they just disappeared. I wish they were both DEAD!!_

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" I screamed and made a wild lunge for it.

Lark simply lifted it out of my reach and I went crashing to the ground.

He looked thoughtfully at the tape recorder. "In case you didn't know, these are her thoughts. And by 'they' she means you and Melody. But mostly you."

Aerrow stared at the recorder with hurt filling in his eyes. "You wish I were dead? You wish you never met me?"

"No! I wasn't talking about you; I was t-talking about…um…"

Aerrow's face just got sadder and more withdrawn as I fumble pathetically for my words.

Lark took a deep gratified breath and pulled me up. "Would you stop lying for once and tell the poor kid the truth? You hate him and we are dating…why is it so cold in here?"

"No! We're not dating! Aerrow I'm telling the truth!" I said and tried to run to him but Lark held me back.

"Since when have you ever told the truth?" Aerrow hissed.

I felt my heart jump a little and the warm pin prick of tears fill my eyes.

"But…"

"And now, for the final blow," Lark whispered in my ear. He held me by my upper arms and then gave me another one of those big suffocating end of movie kisses.

I stumbled back as he laughed maniacally at the look of utter betrayal on Aerrow's face.

Lark laughed and laughed for what seemed like hours as I looked away from Aerrow's face, ashamed of myself.

Finally, when he was finished Lark cleared his throat, wiped his eyes and then regarded Aerrow with a sheepish look in.

"I'm sorry, but…what was your name again?"

* * *

Eeek! Wowwe that was a weird chapter. Do me a favor and review please.


	16. Larky's widdle Melody

Throughout the next week, I was a puppet. Lark kept dragging me around the school to show off in front of either Aerrow or Melody.

Melody nearly pooped her pants when she saw us together that first time, but as it progressed I saw her anger slowly building and building.

I should've guessed that something was wrong when all the people I was cool with like Celia and Gloria began giving me dirty looks and knocking down my school books.

Aerrow, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. He just stopped showing up to school completely. After that horrible day it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth.

The bomb burst on Friday.

"So," Gloria began after she and a few other girls confronted me by the water fountain. "You like to steal other people's boyfriends?"

I looked up with my face full of water. "What?"

"Ew!" One of the girls exclaimed. "Don't let her get her whore germs on you!"

Ok…that was new.

"Don't play dumb!" Celia said. "We know all about you and Aerrow, you and Will, you and Lark…the list just goes on and on with you doesn't it!"

"What are you talking about?! I'm not a whore, and I definitely didn't steal anyone's boyfriend!" I protested.

"Oh of course you didn't. My mistake. We just came here wondering about Melody, but I forgot she doesn't exist." Gloria said sarcastically.

"Oh…Melody." I knew it was going to bite me in the butt sometime, but I didn't think it would be so soon.

"Oh…Melody!? You stole her boyfriend and then go flaunting it about with no shame at all! Then claim it never happened! Everyone saw you!" One girl said.

"Listen, it's not what you think. I can totally explain everything!" I said, slowly backing away.

"Fine. Explain."

"…You see…uh, it was a long time ago. Longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story you are about to be told, took place in the holiday world of old! Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't I'd say its time you've begun." I said.

Great. I'm about to be jumped and I recite the opening lines to the Nightmare Before Christmas.

Gloria narrowed her eyes at me and took a step forward. "So, so you think this is funny? You think hurting your so called friend is a joke?"

"Jeez Star, when did you become such a bitch? I thought you were nice!" Celia said.

"Nice? She's a whore! Just look at her face!" That same girl from the group said.

"Can you shut up? I don't even know you!" I said to her.

"I'm waiting Star. Explain yourself. What possible reason could you have for stealing Melody's boyfriend? And not only do you steal him, you need to parade him around like some prize pony!" Gloria snapped.

"B-but she…It's not like I'm the bad guy! She's not so innocent herself!" I stuttered.

"Oh really? And that gives you an excuse to take Lark?" Celia asked.

"You're lucky Melody seems to like you, but I sure don't!" Gloria snarled.

They all began pushing closer and bombarding me with questions. They backed me up into a closer and stared at me with mean accusing eyes.

There was only one thing left to do.

I cried.

"I'M SORRYYYY!!!!! IT WASN'T MY FAUUULTT!!!! SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND FIIIIRRRRSSSSTTTT!!!! I DIDN'T PLAN IT THIS WAAYYY!!! I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE!!! NORMALLLLLL! IT WAS ALL LARK'S IDEA!!" I bawled.

They all stared at me with wide and slightly disgusted eyes.

"Um…I…Are you ok?" Celia asked.

Someone began pushing through the throng of girls and then jumped back when she saw me.

"Didn't I tell you guys not to do anything!?" Melody exclaimed and ran over to me and put a comforting arm on my shoulder.

"W-what are you doing? She steals your boyfriend and you comfort her?" Gloria yelled.

Melody gave me a look and recoiled slowly, but I held on to her arm and stuffed her face to my bosom.

"No! No! Don't listen to them, they're lying! It was all a trick!" I cried. "I'm not going out with Lark! It was just a plan to make you jealous after you kissed Aerrow! It wasn't even my idea, it was Lark's! IT WAS THE WIND'S FAULT!!"

Melody grimaced, and covered her ear. "To make me jealous? For what? Kissing Aerrow? I thought you didn't like him."

"That's not the point! This would have never happened if you just kept your tongue to yourself! Why would you do that when you have a boyfriend? Hm? Answer me that Miss I'm-so-innocent!"

Melody gave me a startled and hurt look. "I was trying to help you! You're always telling me how much you hate Aerrow. I have never once spent a day with you without hearing about how much he hurts you. Just imagine what could've happened if you guys actually started going out! I saw it coming from a mile away, so I was just trying to do my best to be a good friend."

The group of girls shook their heads and gave me disapproving looks.

"Just being a good friend, and that is how you repay her." The girls muttered.

"Melody I am so sorry. Please believe it wasn't my idea. It was Lark's because he really loves you. He just shows it in a really weird way. He doesn't have feelings for me and I don't have feelings for him. He just wanted to make you feel the same amount of pain you made him feel." I said.

We looked at each other, and a mutual connection was made. "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard." Melody said, and hugged me.

All the girls in the back suddenly changed faces because I heard a long sentimental 'aw' behind me.

"STOP!!!"

Everyone whipped around as Lark made his way through the crowd, kicking and pushing whoever was near.

"Ow! My leg!"

"Get a life. Now, Star sweetheart, what are you doing with the enemy sweetheart? Hm?"

"What?"

"Oh, Lark honey, you don't need to play around anymore. Star told me all about your big mean honey bunny plan," Melody said in a high pitched coo while wrapping her arms around his neck.

He leaned back and shot me an angry look. "What _plan? _Star couldn't have possibly mentioned any plan because there is no plan. The truth of the matter is that Star and I are dating and there is nothing you can do about it. How do you like them apples? Right ladies?"

There was a low 'ooh' in the background.

"I love you too Larky, and I always will. It was just a big misunderstandy-wandy. No need to get your little undies in a bunch," Melody squealed.

"What do you mean a big misunderstandy-wandy? Larky doesn't like it when silly-willy things happen," he said, his voice easing into a high pitched whine.

Melody flashed a big sympathetic smile and held him closer. "Well, you see…"

And then she started rambling in baby talk and I couldn't understand a word. I just recall hearing the word 'Chunky face' and 'bear' a lot.

When she finished, they both started giggling and eyeing me and my shoes.

"Ok…so, you guys finished making up? Everyone understand that this was all a big misunderstandy-wa- I mean mistake?" I asked. "Good, because I really need to find Aerrow and explain this."

No one was listening because they were too busy oohing and ahing at Lark and Melody who were cuddling and rubbing noses. And kissing. And hugging. And touching. And rubbing. And oh, now they were on the floor.

The oohs and ahs turned into snorts of disgust and 'ew gross!'

The crowd dispersed and only Lark, Melody and I were left.

I just wanted to find Aerrow.

"Guys, come on! Get u-u-up. I need you to help me find Aerrow," I whined.

Suddenly a big shadow washed over me and I whipped around and nearly pooped my pants for the second time that week.

It was the dean.

Dean Diablo was a tall thin snake like woman with gray slicked back hair and apparently no arms or legs. They were always inconspicuously tucked into that old ugly judge's robe Deans always wore.

She was the new Dean for the school. The new one died by mysterious means earlier yesterday morning. Something about a snake bite

"What is going on here?" she growled, and the walls shook.

Melody and Lark sat up immediately and began straightening their clothes and explaining.

"Oh, hello Dean Diablo-"

"-Long time no see-"

"I tripped and he fell on top of me-"

"-She was choking and I was trying to save her life-"

"-An earthquake! A massive earthquake and we needed to duck for cover!"

"Ghosts! Zombie ghost janitors! Tons of them, sweeping this way and that-"

At the mention of the word zombie, the dean twisted her neck and stared down at me.

"And what are _you_ doing here?"

I looked down and began fiddling with my shirt.

"I-I just needed to find my Magic Recipient p-partner."

There was a long silence and we all exchanged nervous glances.

"To my office_ now."_

And in a burst of flames and smoke she was gone.

Remember long time ago, in that chapter about the stuff when I said the Dean's office was hell? I wasn't joking.

We all stood outside the Dean's office trying not to poop our pants.

There was fire and stalactites hanging down and the screams of the damned echoing through the halls.

"Why'd you have to reveal the plan?" Lark was whimpering to me. "Why would you do something like that? I just don't understand."

Melody shushed him and patted his head as he cried.

"Send in the lovebirds." A voice from the intercom screeched.

We were the only three people there, so they trembled into the office holding hands.

A few moments later, I heard a creak and a scream.

"Send in the girl." The intercom screeched.

I flinched at the hot doorknob and shuffled inside with my head down.

The room was empty.

"So. Seems you've gotten yourself into quite a pickle. Fake boyfriends, faulty plans, mob groups, drugs."

I looked up quickly. The Dean was standing by the window with her back to me.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Who told you that? Because those are absolute lies. Bad no good dirty- WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!"

She stared at me through her thick glasses, unflinching.

Which was a darn shame, because there really was something behind her.

A large man in shorts, dungarees and a fedora crashed through the window and landed on the Dean's head. Her body wriggled and writhed like an electrocuted worm beneath him.

"Crikey! Seems like I caught myself a live one! Look closely here, mate. The best way to deal with serpents is to cut off the head. That is the most dangerous part." He exclaimed to no one. He then proceeded to pull out a machete and cut of the Dean's head.

Honestly at this point I don't know what to call it.

He walked over to me and put a meaty hand on my shoulder. "You can thank me later. For now, you can just smile at the camera because you're on Ricki Legs!"

My pupils dilated and my heart sped up as a sharply dressed woman appeared from behind the desk holding a microphone with a cameraman behind her.

"And that concludes our segment for 'When Animals Attack'. Ok! What is your name little girl?" She said, shoving the microphone in my face.

I stared into the camera, wide eyed. It was her. The same woman who hosted the talk show that ruined my life.

She gave me a sympathetic smile and turned to the camera. "Stunned silent! Good thing we came just in time. Now dear, the reason we are here is because we have a very important question to ask you. How would you like to be a guest at my newly made all expenses paid camp for kids just like you? You've been nominated by someone that you know and I'm happy to tell you that you've been accepted. Camp Legs is a special camp that encourages sportsmanship and creativity and most importantly fun. Just say yes and we'll ship you off as soon as tomorrow."

I looked at the microphone, the meaty guy and at Ricki Legs. This was practically screaming disaster.

"Um, I don't think-"

"We've already recruited another student from your school yesterday morning. A young man named Aerrow Hart."

"DEAL! I mean, uh, wait no-"

The camera shifted away from me and zoomed in on Ricki Legs face.

"And there you have it folks, the last contestant in my new reality series: Kids at Camp. Tune in next week so we can get reacquainted with our campers."

The cameraman turned off the camera and began walking back to the gaping hole in the wall. Even though it looked like a fifty foot drop, he walked through it like it was solid ground.

"Reality series?" I exclaimed. "You said I was going to camp!"

"Yes. Camp reality show." Ricki Legs said tartly and walked away.

The meaty guy put a hand on my shoulder and began leading me to the helicopter. I resisted every step of the way.

"But wait! What about my clothes, my parents, my school work!"

He laughed and squeezed my arm. "No worries mate. Its all taken care of. Got everything packed and ready to go. Like it or not, you _were_ going to come with us."

I looked for something to stall. "How did the camera man walk through the wall? He should still be falling!"

"Nothing but smoke 'n' mirrors. Just a way to make things more, ya know, dramatic! It's really not that far a drop."

"What about the Dean? Was that smoke and mirrors too? Just a stage trick?

He stopped and looked at the lifeless body. "You mean the serpent? No, its really dead."

* * *

Oh snap! Did I just pull a Total Drama Island?!

I didn't mean to, honest! This story will not turn out like Total Drama ISLAND!!!

Anywho, I just wanted to tell you that I might not update in while. I'm going away for a few weeks nd I don't if I'll have the time or the means, so I just wanted to leave you guys with this chapter before I go. Who knows, I might be able to update. I just wanna make sure.

Have a nice summer and don't forget to review!!!!!

Argh!!!!


	17. Dateline news report!

Baaacckk!!! And um...this chapter is weird, even for me. Don't get too discouraged. Especially when you're so close to the end. Yep, i think this story is very nearly almost done.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Are we there yet?" I asked for the fifty millionth time.

Ricki Legs, the camera crew groaned.

She looked at me and set her coffee back in its holder. "Why? Need to go to the bathroom or something?"

I sucked in a breath and looked away, "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Hold it." Ricki barked. "The camp is far, but we'll be stopping at a hotel overnight. From there we will pick up your friend Axis and then its straight to the camp. No more interruptions! Jeez, what is it with your school and bathrooms?"

She kept babbling as I tried to decipher what she was saying.

"What do you mean my school and bathrooms? Was that some kind of racial remark? Who the heck is Axis?"

Ricki rolled her eyes and flared her nostrils. "Damn kids and there questions," she muttered.

"Hey!" I said. "You're the one who kidnapped me without even letting me use the bathroom first. What kind of idiot does that?"

I crossed my arms and glared out of the copter. This sucked so many balls, I couldn't even begin to understand.

First I was kidnapped so I could be whored off on some reality show in some godforsaken camp in the devilish forests of freaking who knows where.

Second, they don't even let me use the bathroom.

And third, they start getting attitude with me! Sure, I haven't actually been the nicest girl in the world, but can you blame me?! I'm sitting across from the same woman who single handedly ruined my life.

The large nameless supposedly Australian man was snoring louder than a_ ass_, Ricki McWhore was trying to pretend that I didn't exist, and the most hideous man in the world was driving the helicopter and I was supposed to be happy?

I don't think so.

I snuck a glance at Ricki out of the corner of my eye. She was still staring out the window with an unused book sitting open on her lap.

I pretended to yawn, and stretched so widely that I knocked her coffee all over her skirt and the upholstery.

A dark black stain spread everywhere and the little room was filled with the scent of an early morning in Peru.

Yeah, so what if I'm blaming my problems on an innocent bystander who had absolutely nothing to do with my life and its complications.

What are you gonna do? Arrest me?

At least I still have my personality, right? Right?

Hello?

Ricki jumped up instinctively, and banged her head on the helicopter ceiling.

The movement caused the machine to start jerking up and down, its metal tail wagging around in the sky.

The Australian jumped up and began screaming about dolphins and Barbie dolls. The pilot garbled some words over the intercom, his voice so hideous and scraggly that his message fell on deaf ears.

The camera crew began scrambling toward the emergency rafts and floaters which would be of no use since we were flying over a forest.

"What the hell is your problem, kid?" Ricki screamed, desperately trying to save her skirt.

"Oh wouldn't you like to know?" I screamed over the roar of the engines failing. The helicopter was careening out of the sky. "You just love solving problems don't you? Just can't wait to stick your fat head into other people's lives. You can never just do a show about puppies or-or llamas or something, right?"

She shot me a confused look before strapping a parachute onto her back. She threw the two remaining 'chutes at the Australian and I.

"What are you talking about? I don't even know you! This is the first time I've met you! You were nominated by your school, I didn't hand pick you!" She screamed as she prepared to jump out of the crashing sky car.

I watched her fall, and I gritted my teeth together. She thought she was so cool with her parachute and talk show.

I braced my hands on the sides of the exit before letting myself fall after her.

"Well, of course you wouldn't know!" I screamed back. "You're just way to important to even acknowledge the messes you've started!"

The Australian man jumped out after us and kicked the door close, sending every cameraman and makeup girl to a fiery metallic explosive death.

"Listen, I'm not even going to try and understand you when you are in this state. Until you calm down and start acting rationally, you're not getting any responses out of me," Ricki said coolly as she deployed her parachute and went gliding over the tall trees of the forest.

I pressed my mouth in a hard grim line, but didn't say another word as I glided after her.

The three of us flew over the emerald green forest very pissed off at how the glowing sun's golden rays bounced off the perfect sapphire mirror of a lake and directly _into our eyes._

We couldn't see a damn thing without sunglasses.

And that is exactly how I spent my afternoon: Gliding over the Marble Forest wearing sunglasses and angry as all holy fizznut.

Finally, we landed in an open clearing where a jeep filled with all the cameras and trunks that had supposedly exploded with the copter. A camera crew was there too, but not that one that had been in the helicopter. They looked exactly the same as the other crew except this group had freckles.

Don't even try to understand.

I cut off the parachute strings and sat in the back of the jeep. Ricki and the Australian climbed in, and the car started across the bumpy forest path.

She gave me an expectant look and I growled under my breath and looked away.

"Fine," she said. "Don't have your problems straightened out. See what I care."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. You remember that stupid episode-"

Ricki held up a hand to me and closed her eyes. "Ah, ah. Remember. In order to receive positive feedback, you need to send a positive comment. In a nicer tone dear."

My lip twitched and I looked at the Australian who was snoring heavily. The jeep hit a bump and he woke up with a yelp and began waving his bowie knife at the crew.

"Ok," I began through gritted teeth. "Remember that show you did about vampire life crises?"

I told her the whole story from start to finish, and she nodded and smiled, her eyes growing wide the whole while.

Finally, I finished and she sat back with a satisfied smile on her face, as if she just killed someone.

"What's so funny?" I asked suspiciously.

She bit her lip in a weak effort to suppress the smirk and folded her arms. "So, where is this Aerrow person now?"

Didn't she say Aerrow was going to be on the stupid show too? If she was lying, I was going to be on seriously pissed of zombie. I mean, he's the whole reason I was even tricked into this stupid thing. He should at least be here to suffer with me.

"Isn't Aerrow at the camp?"

She gave me a confused look. "You mean Axel?"

"Uh…no. I mean Aerrow. The other kid you supposedly kidnapped from my school."

"Eh, I'm drawing a blank here. Is he a tall guy?"

"Yep."

"Think I know who you're talking about. Handsome?"

"Gorgeous." It slipped out before I could stop it.

"Green eyes?"

"No, electric blue, but I can understand why you would say green. Sometimes at high UV lighting emitted from medium pressure tanning beds with 160 watt reflector lamps, they can look a little greenish."

"Is he smart?"

"Ridiculously."

"Do you like him?"

"Are apples orange?"

There was a pause as complete and utter silence filled the truck. Everyone had been watching us, and by now where totally engrossed in my terribly unfortunate life.

How oh how in the world did that slip out. I didn't like Aerrow! Please! That was the stupidest thing in the world!

Ricki Legs had a devilish smile spread across her face and she rubbed her hands together like an evil villain.

"Jackpot," she said. "I think I know what my new segment is gonna be. Scratch 'Kids at Kamp'. I'm thinking 'Real Love Sucks!' or something edgy like that."

I stared at her in horror as I realized what she was doing. "I tell you about how you ruined my life and all you can think about is your show? Not even an apology!?"

She breathed deeply and looked at me like some stupid four year old. "That was your fault, not mine. In my day, if a hot guy even suggested that we could be pen pals I would've been all over it. And plus, I am going to help you. I'm going to make you apologize, make him apologize, you both reconcile your differences, I film and air it, I make a million dollars you two get married EVERYONE'S HAPPY!"

The forest began spinning around and my head swam off my neck. "You're gonna make me what?" I gasped.

"Apologize! You're gonna apologize too Axel (since it technically was all your fault) and I'll turn it into a special! Plus, you guys won't have to do the camp thing anymore. I'll do two separate shows."

My breakfast swirled around in my stomach. "Air it? You mean on live t-television? You're going to make me confess my l-l-love, to someone I don't even like and then make it available to everyone in the world?"

She scowled. "Don't give me that. A blind man can see that you're in love with him. Oh wait, never mind. Denial is always a big seller. Just keep saying that you hate him, until I come in and reveal your secret. Then you'll be hopelessly humiliated and we can sell it to a big network! Everyone likes watching other people get hurt!" Ricki exclaimed excitedly.

The air grew thinner and thinner and the sounds of atomic bombs and babies crying began filling my ears. Oh man. This was just too much. Way too much. It defies the laws of physics that all of this could happen to one person in an average lifetime. What did I do in my past lives that were so bad?!

"No. NO! Absolutely not! You are not filming this, because I'm not doing it!" I screamed.

She gave me an exasperated look. "Fine. I won't film it. I'll just watch. It's just too good to miss."

I gave her a horrified look. "Watch? How are you going to watch? I said I'm not doing it!"

"Oh, yes you are. We are about ten minutes from the hotel. Until you can figure out some amazing escape plan before we pull into the driveway, you're seriously boned." She replied.

"Hotel? What hotel?" I asked.

"You know, the hotel I dropped Axel at. He kept complaining about having to use the bathroom, so we dropped him at the Sheraton for the night so we could go back and get you. From there we were going straight to the camp, but it seems like fate has thrown us a 'Do No Pass Go' card. We're going to have fuuun tonight!" She giggled.

I considered dropping myself out of the jeep, but the forest looked pretty dangerous. The sun was setting, and all the creepy crawlies were coming out. If I just dropped myself near a large tree, I could immediately grab onto a branch. From the branch I could tell which direction to go, and start tree hopping till I reached a main road, then-

"We're here!" Ricki trilled. Everyone jumped out of the jeep and stretched. We were parked in a large parking lot with a huge lavished building in front. There was a chandelier hanging from the high ceiling. People in suits and monocles walked in circles making horrible noises to themselves.

I sat in the jeep, and stared up at my richly furnished doom.

"Hurry up," Ricki said before disappearing into the building. "You have a date!"

I frowned after her retreating figure and felt my heart beat for about a second.

I was seriously boned.

* * *

G-g-g-gasp! What's gonna happen?

Tell me how you liked it. Be mean or kind, just tell me! Review!!!!!!!!

see ya in a few. I am so tired right now. its 3:07 am, here in the past. Gee, I hope the world hasn't ended by the time you read this.


	18. Longest Chapter EVER!

* * *

Ok. Read this. I am soo sorry that its like a million pages long. I hope you still enjoy it. Even though it sucks....

Read on!

* * *

I sat in the lobby of the grand hotel. Ricki Legs had just gone up to the room that Aerrow was staying in. She said that she needed to 'butter him up' first.

A few camera people followed her upstairs, while makeup girls and coffee men hopped around like crack head chickens.

A few seconds after she went up, the hotel was suddenly plunged into the second ice age and all the lights blew out. A thin layer of frost covered the furniture and my breath came out in puffy clouds.

I sighed and began walking up to the room. It was now or never. Sure, I could've ran away, hijacked the jeep and then went on a cross country adventure filled with hilarious hijinx and hobos, but for some reason I didn't want to.

I've known Aerrow for how long? I should know by now that he is an inevitable part of life that can not be avoided like a tornado or a hurricane. Just buy as much supplies as you need and pray you don't get caught in the eye of the storm.

I trudged past the scared-shitless people and stopped in front of the door with my head down. The camera crew was tearing down the hallway, trying their best to escape from the Kid Yeti inside.

The door suddenly flew open just as I was about to knock and Ricki was standing there clad in a winter coat and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"What took you?" she said, and waved me in. "Oh, Ax- Aerrow look who's here!"

"How'd you get a coat?" I asked her but was silenced once I saw the state of the room.

It was dark, and frozen. A thin sheet of silver coated everything and the moonlight bounced off every angle and illuminated the curves. Aerrow was sitting on the otherside of the room and was staring at me with wide confused eyes. He was rubbing his hands together unconsciously.

Ricki pushed a chair under me, and then sat on the bed that was between us. There was no one else there besides us three.

"Ok," she started. "You both know why you're here. You've got some problems that need to be worked out. Seeing as how I'm a factor in that problem, I've taken it upon myself to help you both whether you like it or not. The camera crew has disappeared and it is no ones fault, ok Aerrow? So that means you will be doing this in utter privacy, so no holding back. Before tonight is over, you two will be singing and holding hands like nothing ever happened, I promise. The first step to our ultimate goal is for someone to start talking, ok? Its either you start talking…or _I_ do."

She gave me a meaningful glance and the room plunged a few degrees lower.

We sat in an awkward silence.

I stared at my shoes, occasionally glancing up to see Aerrow biting his lip and staring out the window. We didn't acknowledge each other's presence and that felt worse than all the times he broke my bones put together.

Ricki crossed and uncrossed her legs and shifted uncomfortably. We caught glances and she gave me a meaningful nod of the head.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. No point in delaying the hurricane.

"Uh…Hi Aerrow."

He looked at me with wide eyes and then narrowed them. "Hey. How's the boyfriend?"

Any hope I had for that evening flew out of my head and I pointed at Ricki. "See?" I said. "See what I mean? There is no dealing with this guy! He just immediately goes straight for the 'nads!"

She closed her eyes and a made a zipping motion over her mouth. "Work it out."

I rolled my eyes and looked at my shoes. "Lark isn't my boyfriend Aerrow. He's Melody's. It was just a scheme to make her jealous, but it obviously backfired. Instead it made you jealous. Now how is that even possible if you hate me so much?"

He gave me a hard glare before muttering something under his breath.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I said, my tone turning snotty and cattish.

He mumbled it again but I didn't understand.

"And there he goes again. I'm trying to fix things, and he won't cooperate," I complained to Ricki.

She shrugged and gave me a mournful look. Aerrow frowned and crossed his arms obviously not caring about anything.

Fine! If he didn't care, then why should I?! He just sits there acting all cool, and Ricki doesn't say anything to him. I try to make nice and I get attacked! Well no more Miss Nice Zombie!

I stood up and pushed the chair with a loud clatter. "You know what? Forget this. I don't need to fix anything, because this is exactly how it should be. We were meant to hate each other! He hates me and I hate him. Hear that Aerrow? I hate you!" I yelled before storming out.

I heard a low gasp from Ricki and complete and utter frustrating silence from Aerrow.

I was nearly out the door until I heard Aerrow say, "You don't really mean that," in a low voice.

I froze in my tracks, and slowly turned to face him. He was reclining in the chair with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face.

My fury nearly made my head explode. How dare he even think that he could try and understand me! He doesn't even try and fix things; he's hell bent on making them worse!

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

He stood up and stretched nonchalantly. "I said, you don't really mean that. How could you?"

I felt my eye twitch and I curled my hand into a fist. If it weren't for the ice, everything would have been rotting.

"Oh, because you're so perfect and wonderful that it would be impossible for me to hate you, right?" I sneered.

He looked down and swallowed. "No. It's because I don't hate you."

I was not expecting that. "What?"

He sighed and looked up like he was annoyed. "I said I don't hate you."

Was this a trick? Usually whenever he started acting nice something terrible followed, like some kind of death omen. Don't believe me? Go check the previous chapters.

Ricki and I exchanged looks, and she gave me a thumbs-up.

"Because liking me means putting me in the hospital, breaking my bones, publicly humiliating me and trying to ruin my life, right?" I said sarcastically.

He glared at me. "No. Because liking you means putting up with you and your horrible memory. Remember the time I went out searching for you for two days by myself, and saved your life after you got drunk on freaking fairy wine? Remember the time I made a deal with the wind so I could save your life a second time? I did all that because I hate you?"

Oh yeaahhh, I forgot about those times.

"Well, what am I supposed to think? You're always trying to humiliate me! Sometimes I think you honestly want me dead…I mean, not around. If you don't want to see me anymore just say it so I can get out of here."

Aerrow turned to Ricki and started whining. "See! She's always trying to play the victim. Everything's my fault, she can never do wrong. I don't know why I even agreed to this. You heard her. She hates me and nothing's going to change her mind."

She sighed. "She doesn't hate you, Axel-"

"It's Aerrow," he corrected.

"Aerrow. In fact she-"

"Ricki!" I exclaimed. She was about to blurt out something very stupid and untrue.

She gave me an apologetic frown and then motioned for us to proceed.

"Forget it. I'm out of here." I said.

Before they could respond, I turned on my heel and walked to the door. It was frozen shut.

I jiggled the handle a few times, but the ice froze the handle solid. Aerrow and his stupid ice powers. He could only freeze things, not unfreeze them. We were stuck until somebody remembered that we were up there.

"I hate the cold," I muttered to myself. "The door's frozen shut!" I called. "Can't you control your emotions for once? You're like a pregnant woman."

I waited for some witty and biting comeback, but there was none. Just cold silence.

I turned and saw Aerrow giving me a concerned and sad look. Once we caught eyes, he quickly averted his gaze and feigned a smile. He was rubbing his hands again.

"Yeah, sorry about that. And the subzero temperatures. And the time I broke your ankle. And for what I did at Celia's party. And for…"

He began listing of all the times he hurt me whilst rubbing his hands together like an evil villain. He didn't look villainous though. He looked like a Ken doll, perfect and smiling falsely.

I plopped down on the chair. This was going to take a while.

When he finished he looked up at me and swallowed. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but stopped.

I was stunned. That was the last thing I expected to happen. Was it my turn to apologize?

"Don't you want to say something back?" Ricki prompted.

I was about to respond but Aerrow cut in. "She doesn't have to say anything if she doesn't want to. It's completely ok with me."

And here comes the guilt trip. I didn't hate Aerrow. I was just very pissed off and needed something to destroy emotionally. I sighed as the pangs of sorrow and regret began pounding themselves into being.

_Apologize, Star. Swallow your pride and apologize!_

I rolled my eyes as the voices of Christmas past howled at me. _Apoooologiiize!! _

"Aerrow, I'm sorry," I spat out bluntly. "I'm sorry for all those times I hurt your feelings.

_Aaaannd? You're sorry for what else? Come on, don't forget it, it's a doozy! You circled this one in red ink remember?!_

"And I'm sorry," I mumbled. "For that time when I said that the only reason I was hanging out with you was because I felt sorry for. The real reason I was hanging out with you was because I liked you. Not like liked you, but liked you like a friend. You were cool. You _are_ cool, and I'm sorry I ruined our friendship."

We looked at each other, neither of us smiling.

"Do you still like me? I mean, as a friend?" he asked cautiously.

Once again I was kind of stunned into silence. Thank goodness that hesitation was there to help me again. Good old hesitation. What would my life be like without it?

I want you to think really hard on that one.

Aerrow chuckled a creepy chuckle to himself. "Well that answers that question."

"Oh come on, you didn't even give me time to answer!"

He was always jumping to conclusions, like he wanted me to shout out what he wanted to hear like a trained parrot. "Do you want me to like you?" I blurted.

He jumped a little. "No." He said quickly.

"Yes," Ricki Legs said at the same time.

They exchanged looks; his, a look of anxiety and anger, hers a look of boredom and frustration.

"She has to find out sometime. You guys have been at this way too long and nothing has happened. Sure you apologized, but how long is that going to last? You two need serious help and that's why I'm here. Star-" She turned to me.

Aerrow jumped up and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Don't you dare."

"Axel, I mean Aerrow has something he wants to tell you that he told me right before you came up here." She gestured to him, but he just made a cutting motion over his throat like he was telling her to shut up.

Was this what I think it was?

"Come on Aerrow, when I point to you it means that you have to say something," she chided.

"Shut your face, Legs!"

He gave her an intimidating look, but Ricki was unfazed.

"Either you tell her or I will, and believe me it will not be pretty."

"Please, don't say anything. I am begging you."

"No can do. Progress gained is time saved," she droned.

"What? All I'm asking is for you to keep your mouth shut!"

"You asked for it. Star-"

"Keep your mouth shut!" Aerrow exclaimed.

I watched as they argued. It was like watching tennis, they were throwing words back and forth like a ball. I was utterly mystified, as my curiosity grew.

"Tell her Axel."

"My name's Aerrow!"

"Tell her."

"This is none of your business."

"Tell her."

I had to jump in. The suspense was killing me. The argument was gonna turn into a cool three person tennis match with a triangle net, and the balls were going to be on fire! And instead of a ball shooter, there would be an elephant to keep on blowing balls at us! And tigers and clowns and bears as the audience! Yay!

….Where was I again?

"Tell her, or I will," Ricki taunted.

"Tell me what?" I interjected.

Aerrow nearly had a heart attack when he heard my voice. It's like he suddenly remembered that I was there.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing." He said.

"Oh yes it is. It's a huge something, that you are going to know before tonight is over," Ricki piped in.

"Keep your mouth shut, Legs!"

"Tell her Axel!"

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing! It's nothing!"

"Come on, the truth will come out sooner or later," Ricki said.

"No it won't. There is no truth."

"Tell her! Tell her!"

"For the last time, tell me what?"

"Tell her! Tell her!"

"Come on, tell me what?"

"THAT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

Aerrow clamped a hand over his mouth and he stared at me with wide eyes.

Ricki suppressed a giggle. "That's for what you said about my coat. Reporter one, vampire zero," I heard her mutter.

I didn't say anything. The ensuing silence was the most awkward thing I ever experienced. Aerrow refused to look me in the eye, and I couldn't stop staring at him.

"What did you say?" I whispered.

He looked at me and then took a deep breath. "What do you think I said?" he whispered back.

"He said that he's in love with you!" Ricki yelled like I didn't hear.

Aerrow winced and shot her a death glare. "Look. Could you just stop talking for five seconds? Go hide in the bathroom or something."

She gave him a confused look and then smirked while walking to the bathroom. "Oh, I get it. Alone time. I'll give you kids some time to make up." And then she was gone.

He sat back down on the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"So. You're in love with me?" I scooted my chair closer until we were knee to knee.

He glared at me and then looked away. "Yes. Didn't we already go over that in chapter five?"

I thought back thirteen chapters to the sky course.

"Oh yeah. I remember that. You nearly froze my toes off."

He rolled his eyes and started rubbing his hands together. That's funny. The temperature hasn't gone down since I walked in. Usually we would've been in a second ice age by now.

"Since when?" I asked.

He gave me a weird look. "Since when what?"

"Since when have you liked me? I mean _loved_ me." I really liked saying that.

Aerrow gritted his teeth together. "I don't remember."

He was in a pissy mood and it was ruining the moment. "Jeez, Aerrow. Why are you so angry? Shouldn't you be happy right now or something?"

"Look," he snapped. "Can we not talk about this right now or ever? Let's just pretend it never happened."

"What?!" I exclaimed, shocked. "What do you mean pretend it never happened?"

"It means exactly how it sounds. Just forget it."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Because you didn't say it back!"

Oh sweet, sweet hesitation. You're so wonderful.

"I wanted so badly to hear you say it, but of course you didn't," he snapped. "Why should you? You obviously don't! I guess it was my fault, because I should've seen it coming."

He had his ranting face on, so I settled in for a long night of him yelling.

"I say I'm sorry and it takes you five minutes to respond. I say I don't hate you and you don't even answer. I say that I'm in love with you and I actually expect you to say something back? How stupid could I be? You told me you hate me. Why do I keep trying? I can't even touch you! You'd freeze to death. You hate the cold, and it just so happens that I'm the physical embodiment of cold."

He kept yelling about things I never even thought about. I got several texts from Ricki asking if she could come out yet. After wondering how she got my number, I ignored her and kept playing Tetris. It got really old really fast. The night wore on and I was getting pretty frustrated.

"Aerrow?" I jumped into the middle of his speech.

"What?" he growled like a wild animal. He was being unnecessarily mean, and I didn't appreciate it.

"Fine," I said in a disgusted tone. "Be like that. I was just going so say that I loved you back, but if you're going to be rude forget it."

He stopped and gave me a confused look. "Wait…what did you say?"

"What did it sound like I said?" I sneered. He was still giving me attitude.

He looked down, as a steady smile stretched his lips. "Say it again."

I pathetically tried to suppress a grin and leaned my elbows against my knees. "Say what?"

We stared at each other, both of us smiling insanely.

"I want to hear you say it again," he said. He reached a hand toward my face but then hesitated and let it fall to his side.

I grabbed his hand, even though it was colder than all holy hell, and held it to my chest.

"I'm totally in love with Aerrow Hart and would do anything for him, even though I know he would never go out with someone like me, 'cause I suck!" I said dramatically in a maudlin tone.

Reference to chapter three people, get with the program.

He gave me a sheepish grin. "Sorry about that one."

Now of all the clever things I could've said to that line like: 'Oh, I know a way to pay me back' or 'no problem' I decided to go with my baser instincts and not say anything at all.

Instead I brought his face to mine and I kissed him. He kissed me back and I must say, we were very, _very_ happy.

Then there was a loud bang as the supposedly Australian Man burst through the wall with a newly repaired helicopter behind him.

"Crikey! It's colder than an Arabian Night in here," he said. Ricki stumbled out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw us together.

"I kind of fell asleep in there. Almost forgot to call for the helicopter," she said. "Oh and Axel? In case Star didn't tell you, she's in love with you. She told me so on the way here. Just thought you should know in case things were going to get any worse."

Aerrow's eye twitched when he looked at her. "I kind of figured it out."

Suddenly, the sound of sirens and a loud speaker erupted from downstairs.

"Hurry! Get in the copter, this is an illegal flying area!" The Australian dude said and threw us all into the helicopter. There was a gun shot and people downstairs started screaming.

As we rode away from the frozen hotel with the cops hot on our tail I couldn't help but feel that something was missing.

Then Aerrow leaned close to my ear and his cold hand rested on my cheek. "Um, I forgot to say it again back there, but I love you too."

Now everything was cool…no pun intended.

* * *

Wow! Its the actual end!! Hooray!! I thought this chapter would never end!

I think I'll write an epilogue in order to wrap everything up. Think I should? Yeah, I should.

Review people, review!!!


	19. Epilogugueuge

* * *

Ok. Here is the horrible epilogue you asked for. Its super short, I know but just enjoy it will you? I hope it doesn't disappoint.

Enjoy.

* * *

Epilogue. Ok. What can I say in an epilogue?

I'm not going to say that I lived happily ever after, because I don't think I've earned it. You're only allowed to say that if you are truly and spectacularly happy which is not entirely true.

There still was that time I almost lost all of Aerrow's pokemon cards (don't ask), and he almost destroyed half the town. Or the time I had a secret admirer which turned out to be a stalker, and we had to use Melody (yeah, we found her) as bait and the stalker nearly chopped all our heads off. And then it turned out the notes were actually for Aerrow. Not me. I was so pissed.

Or that other time long after we graduated high school and college I made him make out with my boss so she could pay me $10,000 bucks which I used to take us on vacation which Aerrow used to propose to me. Or that time I got him lost on the beach on purpose so I could rummage through his stuff so I could find the ring (I saw it coming from a mile away. He's not very good at keeping secrets) but it turned out he brought it with him because he was going to propose to me that night.

That was an awesome vacation

But then again. The good times far out way the weird which brings me to the point of this survival guide/horror story.

If my life turned out so awesome, why would I make a guide telling you to _not_ do what I did?

Because I am awesome!! And lucky. I am very super lucky that I met Aerrow instead of some super evil freak that really hated me. Otherwise, I would've been in big trouble. I'm also very super lucky that I have friends like Melody and Celia who always take care of me. And also never let me forget that I'm super lucky.

Now. What is the moral of this story? I'd say it is to never do something to spite someone else. If you do something wrong, just own up instead of telling lies and causing natural disasters. And maybe someday you'll get a happily ever after worth telling a story about.

Alright that's it. I know it was super short, but hey. I gotta run. I've got graduations and wedding showers and actual weddings and baby showers and birthday parties to plan. Life is calling. You know the drill.

And as for not saying I lived happily ever after, weeelll, I think I can take that back.

If there is one thing I've learned it's that being scared, panicked, nosy, scheming, guilty and shocked are totally different things from not being truly and spectaculary happy.

So yeah. I'll say it. I've earned the right: We all lived happily ever after. The End.

Hope you all learned something from this.

Till we meet again.

Love,

Star

* * *

Yay!! Its finished!! My first finished thingy!! I'm a bit sad though. No worries, I'll just write something else. Something more adventurey. Yeah, that'll be fun.

I'll put something up soon so you guys can read it and we can be happy again. Yay!!!

Review! You're not off the hook yet.

Till we meet again!!


End file.
